Ceremonia de la luz
by isa96magica
Summary: Existen 4 princesas en el mundo, cada una tiene su reino y su caballero que las protege con la vida. Cada año estas princesas se reúnen para la gran ceremonia la cual simplemente es no dejar entrar el mal en sus reinos pero este año algo salió mal
1. Capitulo 1

**hola chicas ya escogi las fichas pero tuve que cambiar un poco el fic porque no me llegaba ficha para Armin esperare esta semana nuevamente y si no llega creare un personaje para Armin, bien laas fichas que quedaron son  
**

 _ **TatiaOtaku con Nthaniel**_

 _ **Mey-chan Sakura con Kentin**_

 _ **Ojo de aguila con Castiel**_

 **esas son las fichas ganadoras como dije falta la de Armin y esperare esta semana**

* * *

En el mundo existen cuatro reinos del norte, sur, este y oeste los cuales son gobernados por 4 princesas, una princesa por reino las cuales tienen en su interior el poder de prohibir el mal en los corazones de las personas, cada año se hace una ceremonia en el centro de estos cuatro reinos donde se encuentra el castillo central es decir aquel castillo donde se ara la ceremonia ya que aquí es donde se concentran los poderes a su máximo poder.

 **Se puede ver a una chica de 21 años cabello, negro y largo, ojos color cafés, alta y de piel morena de nombre Isabel en el castillo central hablando con el personal del castillo**

Isabel

Este año comienza mi primer año como la nueva encargada del castillo principal, como siempre tengo que asegurarme que este en buen estado pero este día es especial ya que se cumple un año más en el que las 4 princesas aran la gran ceremonia para proteger sus reinos, para ellas debe ya ser común ya que han pasado 3 años desde que fueron elegidas por el destino pero en cambio para mi hace apenas un mes fui escogida para ser la cuidadora del castillo central una gran responsabilidad pero a la vez una gran felicidad el poder tener un gran honor

― Asegúrense de que cada rincón del castillo se encuentre limpio y en buen estado para la fiesta ― decía al personal del castillo tranquilamente

― No se preocupe Isabel, ― decía Iris

― Bien las princesas llegaran en la tarde y los invitados podrán entrar una vez las cuatro princesas estén dentro del castillo

Una vez termine con todas las indicaciones me dirigí a hablar con los guardias del castillo. Si se preguntan el ¿Por qué una fiesta? Es sencillo para celebrar que nuestras princesas hacen todo lo posible para mantener la paz en los reinos además de que esta fiesta sirve para que las personas de distintas reinos puedan convivir y conocerse. Salí del castillo dirigiéndome al líder de los guardias Lysandro

― Todo bien Lysandro

― Si señorita

― Ya te dije que no es necesario utilizar señorita, simplemente dime Isabel

― Como la señorita Isabel ordene ― me dio una sonrisa divertida

― Nunca podre contigo Lysandro ― comencé a reír ― nada nuevo

― Todo tranquilo

― Eso es bueno, al parecer será un año tranquilo y no como el año pasado

Aunque las princesas hagan lo posible para que el mal no entre a los corazones de la gente no siempre funcionara, ya que puede haber algún problema pero nada grabe ya que si el verdadero mal entrara sería una lucha que podría terminar con cada uno de nosotros

― Tiene razón el año pasado casi la lastiman por mi culpa

― No fue tu culpa Lysandro tu deber es proteger el cuarto de la ceremonia, en el cual ahora no te encuentras ― dije con un tono de regaño

― No se preocupe el salón está bien, sabe que ese salón y yo tenemos una conexión

― Si lo sé pero no hay que confiarse ― mire a Lysandro que se encontraba algo triste ― Te repito que no fue tu culpa, aunque no esté el verdadero mal, no podemos evitar que malas personas se formen

― Lo sé pero también es parte de mi deber proteger a la persona que amo

― También te amo Lysandro ― dije algo sonrojada preparándome para el lindo beso que nos daríamos pero alguien interrumpió

― y se supone que yo soy la incorrecta ― Dijo Melody mirándome con odio

― esa no es la forma de tratar a la cuidadora del castillo principal Melody ― dijo Lysandro molesto

― no te preocupes Lysandro ― mire a Melody ― reconozco que no es el momento para esto, gracias Melody por mencionarlo ― ahora yo la mire de manera penetrante ― ¿terminaste en la cocina? O Kim te ¿está buscando? ― en ese momento Melody se fue

― debería tenerte más respeto

― sigue enojada por bajarla de nivel

Melody antes era la favorita de muchos para convertirse en la cuidadora del reino principal por lo que comenzó su entrenamiento pero cuando rompió una de las reglas más importantes me la bajaron de nivel, en ese entonces llegue yo al Castillo buscando trabajo.

 **Recuerdo**

Isabel

Antes vivía en el bosque alejada de los reinos con mi familia ya que preferíamos vivir ahí porque nos dedicábamos a preparar medicamentos con diferentes hiervas pero un día cuando tenía 19 años llegue a mi hogar viendo como un hombre quemaba mi casa con mi familia dentro, el me vio apuntándome con su espada pero en ese momento apareció la princesa del norte o más conocida como la princesa roja ya que su poder es de un color rojo representando su gran fortaleza y valentía, además de la violencia y la agresividad con aquellos que lo merecen. Su caballero Castiel también se encontraba con ella y gracias a ellos pude vivir, pero mi familia murió ese día pero también conocí a una nueva amiga que era la princesa del norte Rous una chica de cabello lacio rubio y ojos negros, tiene una marca de un corazón negro en su mejilla izquierda

― ¿te encuentras bien? ― pregunto la princesa Rous

― Si gracias por ayudarme ― dije algo triste por lo que paso

Después de eso la princesa Rous me llevo a su reino donde me dio un trabajo como su médico ya que poseía algunos conocimientos y sabia sobre hiervas medicinales. Mientras los días pasaban me interesaba cada vez más en la historia de los reinos, fue así como la princesa Rous un día me llevo al castillo central, pensaba que me llevaba de acompañante pero no fue así ya qué me lleve la sorpresa de que me recomendaba para ser la cuidadora de ese gran y hermoso castillo donde sus poderes son más fuertes. Los días pasaron y estuve en entrenamiento claro está que tuve que separarme de mi nueva amiga pero me esforzaba por ella y por todos los ciudadanos de los reinos y las otras tres princesas

― Deja de fantasear ― me decía una señora mayor que era la antigua cuidadora

― Lo siento ― me disculpe apenada

― No sea tan estricta con las nuevas ― dijo el guardia de la sala de ceremonia de nombre Lysandro

― Lysandro concéntrate en tu trabajo

― Como ordene

Lysandro es la primera persona que conocí y amigo desde que comencé a entrenar en este lugar, él es el guardián de la sala de ceremonia ya que es una excelente persona con la espada , hay rumores que es mejor que los caballeros de las princesas por qué no es un caballero es un misterio. Los años pasaron y un amor nació de Lysandro y de mí en cuanto a Melody comenzó a odiarme porque según esto le robe su lugar.

 **Momento actual**

― Sigue enojada por bajarla de nivel ― dije mientras caminábamos al cuarto de la ceremonia

― Si sigue con esa actitud ganara más que seguir bajando

― Lo sé, si sigue así bajara a sirvienta y si no se compone será despedida

― En ese caso sería la primera persona en ser despedida del castillo central ― menciono Lysandro

― Si y tendré que contratar a alguien nuevo que cumpla con las expectativas

― Será algo difícil, pero sabes ahora doy gracias por no ser un caballero

― Pero me dijiste que ese era tu gran sueño

― Mi sueño cambio cuando te conocí, además si lo fuera sufriría al igual que Melody

― En eso tienes razón el ser un caballero de la princesa significa que no puedes enamorarte de otra mujer ya que tu deber es proteger a tu princesa, si te enamoras de ella y ella de ti podrán estar juntos pero si el caballero se enamora y ella no el caballero está obligado a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado sufriendo de amor

― Por eso mismo me alegro de no serlo, porque si lo fuera no estaría a tu lado o tu estarías al lado de otro hombre que no soy yo ― ambos nos sonrojamos que no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado a la habitación

― Ya llegamos, te dejare para que hagas tu trabajo ― ates de irme Lysandro tomo mi mano y me beso

― Que lindos se ven juntos ― interrumpió Rosalya, la diseñadora de la ropa de las princesas

― Rosa ― ¿Por qué todo el mundo me interrumpe hoy?

― No te preocupes próxima cuñada ― Rosalya es la novia del hermano de Lysandro

― ¿Qué sucede? ― camine hacia ella para llevármela

― Las ropas están listas y las princesas ya están aquí

― Gracias Rosalya, bajemos para recibirlas

* * *

x

estos son los datos para la ficha de Armin

Nombre:

Edad: (18 a 20)

características físicas:

Personalidad:

Personalidad al convertirse en princesas: (esta es opcional si quieren ponerme algo en que cambiaron o agregaron)

Caballero: (disponibles Armin)

Gustos y disgustos:

Color favorito: (después sabrán el porqué)

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. capitulo 2

**hola aqui con el segundo capitulo y la ganadora para la ficha para Armin es** **aishiteru-Aiko**

 **espero les guste este capitulo pero antes de empezar tengo un pequeño aviso y es que pronto entrare a la universidad por lo que no se si actualice seguido que espero y pueda mínimo cada semana.**

 **también** **decirles que tengo otra historia que no de corazón de melón pero que no la puedo subir a esta pagina, así que la tengo en otra si alguien gusta leerla mandeme un pm y les diré donde la pueden buscar solo he subido un capitulo bueno ahora si el capitulo**

* * *

En el mundo existen cuatro reinos del norte, sur, este y oeste los cuales son gobernados por 4 princesas, una princesa por reino las cuales tienen en su interior el poder de prohibir el mal en los corazones de las personas, cada año se hace una ceremonia en el centro de estos cuatro reinos donde se encuentra el castillo central es decir aquel castillo donde se ara la ceremonia ya que aquí es donde se concentran los poderes a su máximo poder.

 **En la zona Norte, se puede ver en la parte más alta del castillo a una mujer de un lindo cabello lacio hasta la cintura de un lindo rubio, ojos de un color negro y en su mejilla izquierda una marca de corazón disfrutando de cada suave brisa del viento en su larga melena y en su rostro ninguna preocupación aunque por dentro se encontraba nerviosa. Esta gran princesa también es conocida como la princesa roja ya que su poder emite una luz roja que representa su fortaleza y la valentía, además de una violencia y la agresividad pero estos dos solo con aquellos que lo merecen.**

Rous

Mañana será el día de la gran ceremonia en el palacio central que se celebra cada año, ya han pasado cuatro años desde que me convertí en princesa y aunque no lo parezca estoy muy nerviosa y para calmar mis nervios me escapo de todo el personal del castillo y subo a la parte más alta del castillo para poder salir por la ventana y con extremo cuidado empezar a disfrutar del viento mientras veo a los ciudadanos de mi reino hablar, divertirse y algunos arreglando sus carrosas y sus caballos para la fiesta de mañana.

 **Mientras la princesa disfrutaba del viento y de la vista dentro del castillo el personal entro en pánico porque la princesa Rous había desaparecido y no podía ser encontrada por ninguna parte**

― Eres su caballero, deberías estar con ella cuidándola ― decía una mujer al caballero de la princesa, un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos negros de nombre Castiel

― No es para tanto, todos necesitamos un momento de paz ― decía Castiel tratando de no estallar

― Para la princesa Rous es diferente, ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? ― preocupada la mujer comenzó a culpar a Castiel

― Te recuerdo que si le hubiera pasado algo lo sabría inmediatamente por el contrato ― con un gran esfuerzo Castiel ocultaba su enojo

― No me importa no eres un buen caballero ― con gran enojo la mujer dejo salir todo su enojo

― Ya deja de culparme ― dijo Castiel estallando por completo, dando un gran grito que se escuchó por todo el castillo ― si sigues así te saldrán más arrugas Ana― con un tono burlón y calmado después de estallar Castiel se dio la vuelta dejando a Ana

― ¿A dónde vas?

― A donde crees a buscar a Rous

Rous

Escuchaba todo el ruido del castillo y fue fácil adivinar qué es lo que sucedía pero podía comprobarlo después de escuchar el gran grito de Castiel que de seguro no tardará en llegar aquí arriba. Escuche como gritaban mi nombre y como una cabellera roja comenzaba a subirse hasta el lugar donde estaba

― ¿Todo tranquilo en el castillo?

― No sabes cuánto ― Castiel se sentó junto a mí

― Perdón por los problemas Castiel

― No importa pero me debes un día de descanso, por soportar a todo el mundo

― No te preocupes juro que me quedare en mi cuarto todo el día una vez haga la ceremonia

― Te creo o también podrías pagarme con una docena de besos enfrente de todos

― No lo are ― dije ocultando mi rostro de lo avergonzada que estaba

― Vamos eres la princesa roja por tu fortaleza, valentía además de que eres muy violenta y agresiva con las personas que se lo merecen y no puedes hacer una simple sesión de besos ― decía Castiel burlándose

― Eres muy malo conmigo, ya me conoces y sabes que solamente soy así tal y como dijiste con quien se lo merece, además tambien soy así cuando me tengo que enfrentar a la oscuridad, con las personas que quiero soy diferente como mi pueblo, pero en especial mi Caballero ― mire a Castiel que se acercaba a mi

― Eres una gran princesa y lo sabes ― castiel comenzó a besarme por un buen rato hasta que decidimos que era hora de regresar

Rous

Regresamos y todo el personal dio un gran suspiro de alivio al verme pero inmediatamente Ana me tomo del brazo llevándome a mi habitación donde me dio un largo discurso y a criticar sobre que la ropa que tenía no era la de una princesa sino para salir a un bisque o algo y es que solamente tenía un blusa y unas mallas negras para mayor comodidad pero para ella solo tenía que usar vestidos los cuales no me molestan pero tampoco quiero usarlos diarios

― Entendiste lo que te dije ― me dijo Ana

― Soy la princesa y puedo usar lo que quiera ― le dije sin callarme y diciendo lo que pensaba

― Una princesa no habla así

― Claro que si yo lo hago, y me pondré lo que quiera cuando quiera ― me cruce de brazos y tome el primer vestido que vi ― me pondré este y listo

― Sabe Princesa Rous a veces odio su actitud, pero no podría pedir una mejor princesa para el reino del norte ya que siempre está ahí para protegernos y aunque a veces actúa de manera incorrecta se puede contar con usted para protegernos

Ana salió de mi habitación, siempre es lo mismo con ella tal vez no le guste a veces mi actitud porque nunca cerro la boca ante nada pero por otra parte confía en mi para proteger el pueblo. Bien ya es hora de vestirme e ir al castillo Central, me vestí con un lindo vestido hasta la rodilla ya que así puedo estar más cómoda de un color rojo pero con brillantes blancos en la parte de arriba del vestido después Salí de mi recamara dirigiéndome a mi carroza donde mi caballero me esperaba afuera de ella para después irnos juntos.

 **En la zona sur se puede ver un castillo donde se encuentra sentada en una mesa tomando el té a una princesa de nombre Akadia una mujer de estatura promedio, un cuerpo moldeado con unas notorias curvas, figura delgada que da la apariencia de ser delicada pero es todo lo contrario con caderas anchas, sus cejas delgadas, una nariz pequeña, una piel tersa, un lindo cabello de un color marron rojizo que cae en cascada de forma rizada, con un flequillo que apunta al lado derecho de su ojo cubriéndolo un poco, con unos hermosos e hipnotizantés ojos** **grandes de un color verde añil con unos toques ámbar en el iris y llegando a la pupila, iluminados con una singular mirada atrayente, unos cuantos tatuajes que ocupan la parte baja de su columna y su antebrazo izquierdo estos se extienden por todo su brazo izquierdo, parte de esta mano, el pecho, lo que resta de la espalda, el cuello, el muslo, una pequeña sección de los glúteos, una pequeña parte del vientre y el brazo derecho, además, se entrelazan en los hombros, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo tenue, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre para sus habitantes la más hermosa princesa que hayan tenido, esta princesa mejor conocida como la princesa magenta ya que tiene una gran compasión, ayuda y bondad. Todas las tardes mantiene su vista perdida en sus habitantes ya que desde la parte en donde esta puede ver su pueblo y comprobar que todo está bien.**

Akadia

Como siempre me gusta observar a mi pueblo y asegurarme por mi misma que nada malo le está sucediendo a las personas que tanto quiero ya que cada una de ellas es muy importante para mí aunque sean varias, conozco a cada una de ellas por su nombre aunque fue algo difícil al final pude lograrlo.

― Princesa Akadia ― la llamaba su caballero Nathaniel un hombre rubio y de ojos ámbar arrollándose frente a ella

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto Akadia

― La carroza esta lista para salir

― Está bien, pero saldremos mas tarde primero quiero asegurarme que todo está bien en el castillo y revisar los pendientes

― Como ordene

― Por cierto Nathaniel ― lo mira a los ojos ― ¿Cuántas veces te he ordenado no arrodillarte frente a mi

― Solo soy un buen caballero

― Eres más que un simple caballero para mí ― lo decía con un susurro ― levántate y no lo vuelvas a repetir

― Como ordene ― se levanta

― Sígueme ― Akadia se levanta de su asiento y camina frente a Nathaniel levantando su mano para mover su cabello frente a Nathaniel, viendo de reojo como este se sonrojaba ― ¿sucede algo? ― pregunta Akadia esperando que Nathaniel le dé la respuesta que esperaba

― Nada

― Bien vamos ― Akadia se muestra como siempre tranquila pero por su interior algo molesta de su caballero

Akadia

Me in porta mucho mi pueblo y las personas que en el viven pero también hay otras cosas que me importan dentro de mí se encuentra un corazón que grita por ser escuchado por esa persona que simplemente no se da cuenta de lo que quiero. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio donde me cambie colocándome un vestido color magenta largo, para después salir dirigiéndome al cuarto donde me reuniría para escuchar cómo se encuentra mi pueblo.

― Buenos días ― dije mientras tomaba asiento en una gran mesa junto con mí Nathaniel que como siempre se mantiene de pie a un lado mío

― Buenos días princesa Akadia ― dijeron todos los presentes sonando en coro

― Algo nuevo

― Todo como siempre princesa, las cocheras son perfectas, los habitantes contentos con sus familias y emocionados

― ¿tienen la lista de los ciudadanos que irán este año?

― Si princesa ― le entrega la lista a la princesa

― Gracias ― revisa la lista y se da cuenta que falta alguien ― falta alguien

― No princesa, este el número exacto que ira este años a la fiesta, sabe que no puede ir todo el reino

― Lo sé pero no me refiero a eso ― decía Akadia tranquila pero con ojos penetrantes a la persona con quien hablaba ― recuerdo que le dije personalmente que invitaran a una chica yo personalmente les di la invitación personalmente

― Lo hiso princesa pero el nombre de esa chica salió el año pasado no es nuestra culpa ni de usted que no pudiera ir

― No importa

― Pero ― Nathaniel se dirigió a esa persona un hombre mayor y lo miro ― le recuerdo que la princesa tiene sus motivos por el cual hace las cosas, ella da las ordenes y ustedes dan su opinión si la convencen de lo contrario ella dirá su opinión, cancelara o seguirá con lo que piensa o dijo ya que ella es la princesa y sus órdenes hay que seguir

― Si caballero Nathaniel , princesa entregare su invitación

― No te preocupes yo lo are personalmente

Akadia

Le pedí a Nathaniel que buscara aquella invitación para salir inmediatamente del castillo para ir a la casa de celeste una chica de 16 años que no pudo asistir el años pasado por un problema y es que su madre murió dos semanas antes quedándose sola y por la tristeza nunca supo que la invitación llego y cuando me entere le di mi promesa que este año iría a esa fiesta, pero al parecer tengo un personal que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra y no hace lo que ordeno si no viene en el reglamento pero siempre terminan cumpliendo mis ordenes

― Eres muy buena con tu pueblo sabias ― decía Nathaniel mientras me acompañaba

― Gracias le tengo un gran carillo a mi pueblo

― Eso es lo que me gusta y admiro de ti ― dijo Nathaniel

― Gracias ― aunque parezca tranquila en realidad en mi interior estoy muriéndome de la vergüenza y de los nervios ¿Por qué el es el único que me hace sentir esto? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo que siento?

Llegamos a la casa de Celeste y personal mente le entregue la invitación le explique la situación y ella comprendió y además salto de la felicidad dándome un gran abrazo, estas son las recompensas que obtengo por ser princesa las cuales valen más que el oro. Nuevamente me fui al castillo donde una carroza me esperaba pero antes hable con el personal que llevaría a los habitantes del pueblo que no tenían en que ir que se aseguraran que esa chica fuera o tendrían una larga charla conmigo pero sé que puedo confiar en que ellos me comprenderán y seguirán mis órdenes después subí a la Carroza con Nathaniel para ir al castillo central.

 **En la zona Este se puede ver una mujer de nombre Aqua de estatura promedio, llegando a los 1.60, piel clara pero no exageradamente, su cabello castaño claro casi rubio el cual es liceo con rizos en las puntas llegando por debajo de su cadera, sus ojos son de color turquesa que a la luz del sol llegan a tomar un color verde Agua, en su rostro tiene unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y una cicatriz en el pie izquierdo de 22 puntos. Esta princesa mejor conocida como la princesa turquesa ya que tramite sensaciones de protección, frescura y una tranquilizante aura en aquellos momentos en que se quiere sentir tranquilo, La princesa Aqua se encontraba sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro cómodamente ya que había terminado sus deberes de princesa ahora solo esperaba a su caballero Kentin.**

Aqua

Me encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la leyenda de nuestros reinos mientras esperaba a mi caballero Kentin para salir al pueblo para poder pasar algo de tiempo con ellos antes de irme pero sin que ellos sepan que soy yo ya que así son más honestos con lo que quieren, o les hace falta lo cual me ayuda mucho para saber cómo mejorar mi reino. El tiempo pasó y mi caballero Kentin llego al cuarto dándome un beso en mi frente

― Buenos días mi princesa ― después de darme un beso se arrodilla ante mí para después levantarse

― Buenos días Kentin

― ¿Lista para irnos?

― Claro, me encanta ir con mi pueblo y pasar tiempo contigo ― le dedica un tierna sonrisa

― Gracias ― dice Kentin sonrojado

Kentin tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta mientras todo el personal nos veía pero ya no es nuevo que él es el amor que siempre espere y lo supimos desde la primera vez que nos vimos a los ojos desde que fui una de las elegidas a futura princesa, salimos del castillo y nos escondimos antes de llegar al pueblo

― Espera un poco Kentin ― la princesa Aqua levanto sus manos y de ellas comenzó a salir un color turquesa que invadió su cuerpo transformándola en otra persona totalmente diferente, ya que utilizo su poder para cambiar y así no ser reconocida

― Hola Ángela ― decía Kentin a la princesa que al cambiar se le hace llamar por Ángela

― Bien tu turno Kentin ― de igual manera la princesa Aqua cambio totalmente a Kentin, ― bien ahora vámonos

― Clara

Una vez que use mi poder para cambiar nuestro aspecto nos dirigimos a entrar al pueblo donde comenzamos a saludar a algunos conocidos que me conocen por Ángela y no como la princesa Aqua

― ¿Ángela iras a la fiesta del castillo central? ― preguntaba una niña que se me acerco de nombre Esmeralda

― Al parecer este año no es mi turno

― Que mal ― decía Esmeralda un poco triste ― ¿y tu novio ira? ― mira a Kentin que para ella se llama …..

― Tampoco iré ― decía Kentin ― pero al parecer tu si iras

― Si iré con mi familia ― decía la niña emocionada y feliz

― Diviértete mucho ― decía Aqua

Después de que termináramos de revisar todo el pueblo y asegurarme que todos se encontraban felices y sin ningún problema llego la hora de regresar antes de que sea tarde pero antes de eso me dio un poco de hambre por lo que fuimos a comer antes de regresar al castillo. Entramos a un pequeño restaurant

― ¿Qué pedirás? ― pregunto Kentin sentándose al otro lado de la mesa

― No se ― comencé a ver el menú ― de tin marin ― quiero este ― dije eligiendo cualquier cosa

― Como siempre eres un poco infantil ― decía Kentin riendo

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― decía un poco molesta

― Nada, me gusta cómo eres

― Gracias ― dije sonrojada

Tal vez sea una princesa y me comporto como una es decir responsable, sigo las reglas y todo lo que implica pero cuando estoy con mi familia o Kentin actuó algo infantil, pero también tiene que ver que este disfrazada. Terminamos de comer regresamos al castillo donde me vestí con un lindo vestido y me dirigí a mi carroza junto con Kentin para irnos al castillo central

― ¿nerviosa? ― me preguntaba Kentin mientras viajábamos

― ¿se nota?

― En tu rostro no pero en tus ojos si

― Lo siento, ya he hecho esto antes pero aun así no puedo evitar estar nerviosa este día

― No te preocupes ― Kentin tomo mis manos ― todo saldrá bien como siempre

― Gracias Kentin

― ¿quieres chocolate? ― para que Aqua se le fueran sus nervios Kentin como siempre preparado cargaba una barra de chocolate

― Si ― dijo Aqua con una gran sonrisa ― esta delicioso ― mientras comía su chocolate veía el paisaje

― Al parecer ya estas más tranquila ― Aqua miro a Kentin como siempre el la calmaba siempre que se ponía nerviosa

― Gracias eres el Mejor ― miro a Kentin con una dulce sonrisa

― Aqua ― se acercó Kentin para besarla

 **En la zona oeste dentro del castillo se puede escuchar una dulce melodía de un violín que inundaba el castillo dando a cada uno del personal que se encontraba en el una gran relajación, la persona que toca este violín se encuentra en el cuarto de música y es la princesa Yayx con 1.69 de estatura, piel de color trigueña, suave, lisa y perfecta con un cabello de un hermoso color negro azulado llegándole más abajó de sus caderas, cayendo por su espalda unas lindas ondas risadas, un flequillo del lado izquierdo con dos mechones enmarcando su cara, un cuerpo esbelto, las fracciones de su rostro son hermosas y finas, labios pequeños, carnosos sus ojos grandes y de un profundo color oscuro esta princesa mejor conocida como la princesa Violeta que da a su pueblo un cierto toque de magia, muy elegante y que demuestra poder además de un gran deseo pero además tramite paz y tranquilidad. Se encuentra con un hermosos vestido pegado a su cuerpo de un color violeta muestra una gran elegancia mientras toca el violín**

Yayx

La ceremonia que se celebra cada año y nunca se puede estar tranquila aunque ya lo haiga echo anteriormente siempre hay una pequeña inseguridad en mí ya que hay la posibilidad de fallar pero por mi pueblo al cual amo no me permito fallar en algo tan importante es por eso que toco el Violín todos los días en la mañana para poder tranquilizarme y poderlo transmitir a los demás

― Princesa Yayx estamos listos ― decía mi caballero Armin mientras entraba

― Gracias, y mi reverencia eres un caballero

― lo siento pero sabes que no me gustan esas cosas ― dijo Armin con una sonrisa

― lo sé pero es divertido recordártelo ― dijo Yayx burlándose un poco ― bien vámonos solo me cambiare y podremos practicar

Armin es mi caballero un chico que aunque no sigue las costumbre de los caballeros como la reverencia y todo eso es muy divertido y me protege y además me divierte siempre viene a buscarme y ambos practicamos con la espada lo cual es divertido además me gusta verlo ya que cuando él toma su espada sus ojos se iluminan divirtiéndose y su cabello negro lo hace ver tan guapo

― espera en que estoy pensando ― dije en voz alta y para mí misma mientras caminaba a mi habitación

― ¿le sucede algo princesa? ― decía una de mis empleados

― No estoy bien solo me distraje pensando en algo

― Armin tal vez ― decía la empleada en su mente, dando una pequeña risita ya que la princesa no se da cuenta que le gusta su caballero

― ¿puedo saber de qué te ríes?

― De nada princesa solo recordé algo, me voy hacer mis deberes ― con una reverencia la empleada se fue

Llegue a mi habitación donde me coloque unas mallas sencillas y una blusa para entrenar y me fui al patio donde Armin me esperaba

― ¿lista? ― le da una espada a Yayx

― Claro

En cuanto Armin me dio la espada empezamos la batalla y como siempre fue divertido además de que practico puedo divertirme lo que es maravilloso una vez termino ambos nos sentamos bajo un árbol

― Eres maravillosa Yayx nadie es tan elegante peleando y al mismo tiempo divertida

― Gracias Armin, bien me iré a cambiar te espero en media hora para visitar el pueblo

― Entendido princesa ― dijo Armin colocándose su mano en la frente

― Eres gracioso ― como siempre Armin me saca un sonrisa

Una vez termine de alistarme me fui a la puerta de salida donde mi caballero ya me estaba esperando para ir al pueblo, al llegar muchas personas se me acercaron entre ellos niños que me saludaban y querían jugar conmigo lo cual no negué comencé jugando a las escondidas por casi una hora para después sentarme y hablar

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le pregunte a una niña que parecía triste ― la niña se mantuvo en silencio por lo que Armin se acerco

― Mira pequeña ― Armin hiso una cara graciosa por lo que la niña comenzó a reír

― Eres graciosos caballero Armin ― decía la niña

― Bien nos dirás ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto Armin

― No creo que mi sueño se cumpla

― ¿Por qué? ¿podrías contármelo? ― dijo la princesa Yayx

― Yo, quisiera ser como usted princesa

― ¿Cómo yo? ― sorprendida Yayx ya tenía la respuesta

― Me siento alagada pero no podrás lograrlo ― la niña quería llorar pero en ese momento Yayx la abrazo ― el querer usar a alguien como inspiración está bien pero cada persona es diferente nunca encontraras a alguien igual, es por eso que tú tienes que ser tú y no otra persona, de seguro cuando seas toda una señorita serás una persona maravillosa

― Gracias princesa ― la niña seguía abrazando a la princesa Yayx

Después de que la pequeña me diera las gracias personalmente la deje con sus padres para después irme al castillo e irme para la ceremonia de mañana

― Sabes, eres maravillosamente perfecta, eres amable, elegante excelente con la espada, tienes una linda sonrisa y mucho más es normal que todo el pueblo te admire

― ¿eso crees Armin? ― me sonroje un poco al escuchar esas palabras

― Claro por eso tu ― no puedo decírselo pensaba Armin para sí mismo ― eres mi inspiración

No entendía que me pasaba desde hace unos meses mi corazón latía sin ninguna razón cuando Armin me decía esas lindas palabras ¿Qué me sucede? . Horas después llegamos al castillo donde tome una carrosa junto con Armin dirigiéndonos al castillo central

* * *

 **AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

― Melody regresa a tu trabajo

― ¿Qué sucede?

― No lo hagas Melody

― Cuidado princesa

― Mamá eres tu

― Prometo que are mi mejor esfuerzo

* * *

 **Usuyase Blood** **-** tienes razón pensé que tendría miles de fichas para Armin pero no fue así, gracias por leer

 **Ami014 -** gracias por leer

 **aishiteru-Aiko-** gracias intento mejorar sobre mi escritura, me alegro que te guste

 **Mey-chan Sakura -** mejor acostúmbrate a la curiosidad ya que me gusta dejarlas así con la curiosidad pero no siempre, gracias por leer

 **pd- ¿se han preguntado porque no mencione la edad de ninguna de ustedes? si es así descubranlo en el próximo capitulo**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. capitulo 3

**hola chicas me ire de vacaciones por lo que no podre actualizar por dos semanas, por eso les traigo este capitulo mas largo de lo normal, la verdad no es cierto quedo mas largo de lo que planee y no lo podía acortar porque les di adelantos.  
**

 **eso es todo espero les guste**

* * *

 **En el castillo central se podía ver 4 carrozas comenzaban a llegar bajando de ellas las 4 princesas Rous, Akadia, Aqua y Yayx mientras se dirigían a la entrada Isabel las esperaba con una sonrisa**

Isabel

Rosalya me aviso que las princesa ya habían llegado por lo que ambas bajamos a recibirlas como normalmente se hace cada año aunque este año será algo diferente ya que cambie algunas cosas para su protección además de modificar un poco la organización de los empleados

― Encantada de verlas nuevamente princesas ― dijo Isabel mientras hacia una reverencia

― Lo mismo decimos ― dijeron al unísono las princesas mientras inclinaban su cuerpo hacia adelante para hacer la misma reverencia

― No hay que ser tan formales ― dijo Rosalya

― Puede que ya nos conozcamos pero hay que mostrar respeto y esta es una forma ― dijo Isabel

― Rosalya tiene algo de razón, podríamos cambiar algunas cosas ― dijo Rous

― Puede ser, deberíamos discutirlo en la próxima reunión ― menciono Akadia

― Tienes razón ― dijo Yayx

― Ahora lo importante es prepararnos para mañana ― dijo Aqua para después dirigirse a sus habitaciones

 **Isabel comenzó a dirigir a cada una de las princesas a sus habitaciones las cuales se sorprendieron al saber que cada habitación son en realidad dos, una para la princesa y otra para el caballero**

― Pensé que así sería mejor, ahora ya no tienen que preocuparse por su caballero, él puede descansar y cuidarlas

― Es una buena idea, me sentía fatal porque Nathaniel tenía que quedarse fuera de la puerta para vigilarla y cuidarme ― decía Akadia

― Ese es el trabajo de un caballero, por lo que no me molesta

― Yo me imagino que es por otra razón ― dijo Armin con una sonrisa en su rostro

― Armin ― Yayx le dio un pequeño codazo a Armin para que dejara de hablar de mas

― Como siempre hasta eso tienes de elegancia, me das un poco de envidia ― menciona Rous

― Tú eres perfecta como eres ― dijo Castiel con un leve sonrojo

― El rudo Castiel es amable, hay que recordarlo bien ― se reía Aqua un poco

― Cállate, Aqua ― dijo Castiel enojado

― Te prohíbo hablarle así, a mi princesa, demuestra respeto ― Kentin se colocó enfrente de Aqua

― Es su culpa, y no te tengo miedo ― gritaba Castiel

― Dejen de discutir y actúen como caballeros ― dijo Nathaniel intentando calmar a los dos

― Tú no te metas rubiecito

― ¿Cómo me llamaste?

― Estas sordo

 **Nathaniel, Kentin y Castiel estaban por comenzar una gran pelea pero de palabras ya que ninguno se atreve a lastimar a ninguno porque aunque algunos les cuesta admitirlo se respetan como caballeros y además podrían salvarse unos a otros si lo quisieran sin mencionar el buen equipo que forman los cuatro ya que Armin es igual que ellos pero en lugar de pelear prefiere divertirse mientras ve la escena de sus compañeros**

Lysandro

Me encontraba cuidando la sala de ceremonia tranquilamente cuando escuche los gritos de Castiel Nathaniel y Kentin por lo que suspire ya que siempre es lo mismo con ellos pero será mejor que comience a dirigirme a ellos ya que el caballero Armin no hará nada y pronto mi damita perderá la paciencia

― Será mejor calmarlos ― dijo Rous

― Si pero ya sabes que nunca nos prestan atención cuando esto sucede ― contesto Aqua

― Has algo Armin ― le dijo Yayx a su caballero que solo se divertía viendo la escena

― Es imposible lo mejor será esperar a que Isabel pierda la paciencia o que Lysandro nos rescate ― decía Akadia

― Eso será pronto, ya que no está aquí ― todas las chicas miraron a todas direcciones sin poder encontrarla

Isabel

Muchos piensan que tal vez perdí la paciencia pero la verdad no es así, puedo pasar el día escuchándolos pero este no es el día para hacerlo ya que mañana es la gran ceremonia y no podemos perder el tiempo por lo que me fui a la cocina tome una cubeta con agua y la llene para llegar nuevamente con las princesas, donde les lance la cubeta a los tres

― Llegue tarde ― decía Lysandro mientras llegaba

― ¿Cómo te atreves? ― dice Castiel enojado

― Si no hacía nada ustedes tres seguirían así por más tiempo y eso no lo tenemos ya que mañana es la ceremonia y las princesas tienen que relajarse porque mañana será un día duro ― les decía a los caballeros en un tono calmado pero a la misma vez casi regañándolos

― Me las pagaras ― Castiel comenzó a acercarse a mí per Lysandro se interpuso

― Recuerda que eres un caballero ― dijo Lysandro mirando a Castiel

― No te preocupes no le are nada a tu novia, no físicamente pero una pequeña broma bastara

― Lo podrás hacer cuando todo esto termine ahora síganme

― Claro ― dijeron todos a excepción de Lysandro que tenía que regresar al cuarto de ceremonia

― Pero antes tengo una duda, ¿Por qué Lysandro llego tarde si la sala de ceremonia se encuentra subiendo las escaleras? ― dijo Akadia después de analizar

― Lo siento me perdí en el camino ― dijo Lysandro para después irse

― Algún día perderá la cabeza ― dijeron al unísono todos los presentes

 **Isabel guio a cada una de las princesas y sus caballeros a sus habitaciones para que pudieran relajarse y descansar para el día de mañana pero ninguna tenía planeado descansar más bien al llegar a sus habitaciones las invadió un sentimiento de incomodidad**

Akadia

Al entrar a mi habitación lo primero que vi era la decoración y el color las cuales eran muy lindas ya que el color Magenta que me representa y además es mi favorito no era muy extravagante como en los años anteriores sino algo que realmente está equilibrado además de ver una nota y a su lado se encontraba un plato con bocadillos dulces

NOTA

Espero te guste el diseño de tu habitación en ella podrás encontrar algunas cosas dulces que sé que te gustan, en el librero coloque libros que pensé serian de tu agrado y para terminar en el baúl podrás encontrar diferentes materiales para pintar, espero y te agrade Akadia recuerda relájate porque mañana será algo cansado.

Akadia

Puede ser que solo nos veamos dos veces al año pero Isabel se esforzó y termino haciendo algo que me gusta como leer, comer cosas dulces y pintar. Me cambie mi vestido a uno más cómodo, saque los materiales del baúl y comencé a relajarme pintando ya que esta es la mejor forma de decir mis sentimientos pero ni así la persona que quiero dice lo que tanto quiero orle decir. Mientras comenzaba a pintar comencé a sentir como un escalofrió en mi interior y cuando me di cuenta mire el cuadro en el cual había pintado solo una mancha oscura en él. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa? Me sentía incomoda con esto por lo que Salí de mi habitación para caminar un poco, sin saber el rumbo que tomaba termine en el cuarto de Isabel por alguna razón entre ya que quería hablar de algo pero sin saber el tema de lo que sentía

Aqua

Al entrar a mi habitación me di cuenta que esta era diferente a los de los años pasados lo cual me agradaba ya que era algo muy repetitivo la misma habitación elegante y aburrida de los años anteriores, mire una linda cama que se encontraba no muy lejos a la cual solo salte en ella y cerré mis ojos entonces note una linda melodía que al acercarme al aparato que sonaba me di cuenta que se encontraba una nota

NOTA

Creo que te gustara el nuevo diseño de la habitación en ella podrás encontrar algunos libros que creo te gustaras pero lo más importante la caja que está al lado de esta nota tiene una pequeña sorpresa que estoy segura amaras.

Al abrir la caja mis ojos brillaron ya que en ella podía ver unos deliciosos chocolates llamándome, tome uno y comencé a disfrutar de el mientras buscaba algo para leer pero mejor preferí acostarme un rato y disfrutar mi rico chocolate hasta que me lo termine y quede dormida. Mientras dormía comencé a tener un extraño sueño en el que no podía abrir los ojos porque me daba miedo abrirlos y descubrir a lo que me enfrentaría. Al despertar un escalofrió me inundo por lo que sentí la necesidad de salir y sin Isabel como termine en la habitación de Isabel donde se encontraba Akadia

Rous

Al entrar a mi habitación no me sorprendió que fuera de color roja lo que me sorprendió fue que no lo era totalmente sino solo una parte lo que le daba un toque de, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero me gusta pero lo que más me gusto y me atrajo fue una gran ventana me acerque y vi una nota

NOTA

No fue muy difícil saber para mí que te gusta ya que pase algún tiempo contigo, espero disfrutes la vista de las estrellas por esta ventana

Deje la nota y abrí la ventana tal vez aun no llegara la noche pero podía sentir el viento y el sol pronto se escondería por lo que es una linda vista realmente me conoce Isabel pero no del todo ya que no me conoció cuando entrenaba para ser princesa en ese momento yo como las demás éramos diferentes y cambiamos un poco al convertirnos en princesas. Poco a poco la noche llego y las estrellas se hicieron presentes las cuales no dejaba de mirar hasta que sentí un escalofrió y una mirada en mi pero al observar el cuarto no vi nada, pensé que era Castiel pero él se encontraba en la otra habitación vigilando y nadie a entrado, decidi que lo mejor era dar una vuelta y sin planearlo llegue a la habitación de Isabel donde se encontraban Akadia y Aqua

Yayx

Al entrar a mi habitación había bastantes cambios a excepción del color que era Violeta pero la verdad es que Isabel se está esforzando y a echo un excelente trabajo para ser su primer año el castillo central ella apenas comienza y es una gran cuidadora y organizadora merecedora del título que se le otorgo, mire una mesa la cual se encontraba una nota

NOTA

Logre hacer una linda habitación elegante que te identifique o eso pienso yo espero te guste y como puedes ver tienes un lindo piano y un violín para que puedas relajarte y además estoy segura que tanto yo como los demás quieren escuchar tus melodías

Deje la nota en su lugar tome el violín ya que tenía ganas de tocarlo y comencé a cerrar mis ojos mientras entonaba una melodía que espero la puedan escuchar, siempre toco lo que siento y dejo que mis manos se muevan solas pero esta vez al terminar un feo sonido surgió de mi lo que por alguna razón me preocupo, pensé que puede que sean mis nervios pero jamás me había pasado esto hasta Armin llego inmediatamente preguntándome si estaba bien, le dije que si pero que saldría un momento y fui a la habitación de Isabel donde las demás ya se encontraban

 **Todas la chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Isabel sin decir nada solo se miraban unas a otras esperando que alguien hablara**

― ¿Qué sucede chicas? ― pregunto Isabel

― No lo sé no me siento cómoda en mi habitación ― dijo Rous

― Es un sentimiento incomodo ― siguió Yayx

― Sintieron algo extraño chicas ― agrego Akadia

― Yo no sé lo que sentí ― contesto Aqua

― Yo lo sé, solo son los nervios ― les dijo Isabel a las princesas para calmarlas

Puede ser, pero no puedo estar tranquila ― con preocupación Akadia bajo la cabeza

― Nathaniel ¿Qué necesitas? ― dijo Isabel mirando a una dirección

― ¿Nathaniel? ― reacciono Akadia mirando a esa dirección pero no encontró al mencionado

― Tal parece no le has dicho tus sentimientos, ¿Cuándo lo aras? ― Isabel se acercaba a Akadia

― Él tiene que declararse primero yo no lo are

― Al paso que van tardaran siglos ― dijo Rous riéndose un poco

― Ambos se gustan pero no lo dicen ― decía Yayx

― Mira quien lo dice ― contesto Akadia

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― Armin ― dijo Aqua

― No entiendo ― Yayx era sincera ya que no entendía

― Todas juntas chicas ― dijo Isabel

― Te gusta Armin y nunca te has dado cuenta ― dijeron en coro como si lo hubieran ensayado

― No es cierto ― Yayx pensó por un momento y recordó lo del día anterior que su corazón latió y otras veces que había pasado lo mismo

― Tu corazón late cuando estas con el verdad ― le decía Isabel a Yayx ― es lo mismo que me pasa con Lysandro y de seguro a todas nosotras, solo que ustedes dos no se dan cuenta ya que a Armin también le gustas

― Puede ser ― termino Diciendo Yayx ― ahora sé lo que me pasa con el ― al final todas rieron

― Bien chicas ya es tarde, regresen a sus habitaciones princesas ― Isabel se despidió de las princesas una vez las guio nuevamente a sus habitaciones para asegurarse que todo se encontraba bien

 **Las princesas soñaban tranquilamente ya no volvieron a sentir aquella sensación nuevamente. Al día siguiente no fue como los años anteriores que se levantaban y todos corrían para preparar el castillo este año todo era calmado y todo se mostraba normal, el castillo se encontraba perfecto por lo que las princesas se sorprendieron.**

― Isabel es sorprendente ― nuevamente dijeron al unísono

― No es para tanto solo hago mi trabajo ― dijo Isabel ― bien hora de arreglarse chicas

Isabel

Todo marchaba a la perfección que me sorprendí a mí misma ya que es mi primer año, aunque algunas no se alegraban por mi presencia y me refiero a Melody la cual no ha trabajado como debería Lysandro dice que esta celosa de mi pero no le veo motivos ella fácilmente pudiera triunfar si se lo propone pero no lo ve. La tarde llego un poco rápido y acompañe a las princesas donde se encontraban Rosalya y Leigh los diseñadores reales por así decirlo ya que Leigh además también es el segundo guardián del cuarto de ceremonia pero también le encanta el diseño y hace su mayor esfuerzo en ambos trabajos

― Sus vestidos están listos ― Rosalya saltaba por la emoción de que sus diseños y los de leigh serían usados una vez mas

― Gracias Rosalya ― dijeron las princesas

 **Las princesas comenzaron a cambiarse mientras tanto afuera del castillo las personas comenzaban a llegar, Las princesas se cambiaron cada una con un hermoso vestido largo del color que cada una representaba para después salir a la fiesta junto con sus invitados todo era felicidad pero no todos se encontraban así en un rincón del palacio escondida se encontraba Melody observando al caballero Nathaniel pero después de un rato dio un suspiro y se fue a un habitación a llorar donde nadie la escuchaba o eso pensaba**

― Te rompieron el corazón, pero peor aún tus sueños ― se escuchaba una voz en la habitación

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― pregunto Melody limpiándose las lágrimas

― No importa mi nombre, pero lo que importa es que puedo cumplir tus sueños ― decía una sombra totalmente negra caminando hacia ella

― No te acerques, eres la oscuridad ― Melody se levantó asustada tratando de huir pero la puerta no abría

― Te quitaron tu sueño de ser princesa y por si fuera poco la persona de la cual te enamoraste no puede estar contigo, se cómo se siente y además por si fuera poco te castigan por seguir tus sentimientos ― Melody no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta ― puedo ayudarte a conseguir todo lo que deseas, solo necesito tu cuerpo por unas horas

― ¿mi cuerpo? ― melody se encontraba asustada

― Solo te necesito para que vacíes esto en la fuente del cuarto de ceremonia, si lo haces cumpliré tus deseos serás no una princesa sino una reina y no de un castillo sino de todo el mundo y claro tendrás la persona que amas a tu lado ― le decía aquella sombra oscura a Melody tentándola a aceptar

― Acepto ― fueron las últimas palabras de Melody

― Te daré esto ― le dio una pequeña botella ― el contenido lo pondrás en la fuente, por mi parte te ayudare entrar

 **Mientras tanto Isabel y Lysandro se encontraban en la puerta de la sala de ceremonia hablando con Leigh y Rosalya que querían que Lysandro dejara un momento su trabajo para que descansara un poco y Leigh se aria cargo**

― Solo será media hora, además Leigh es el suplente de Lysandro ― decía Rosalya

― Lo sé pero este día es cuando tengo que estar aquí ― contestaba Lysandro

― Leigh también es el segundo guardián él puede hacerse cargo un momento

― Pero

― Ningún pero hermano, no has descansado nada y es mi culpa por demorarme preparando los vestidos de las princesas, seré por media hora, no una hora el guardián ve y diviértete después regresa y nos turnaremos cada hora ― leigh tenía un tono de regaño hacia su hermano

― Que piensa mi damita ― Lysandro miraba a Isabel

― No hay problema ambos son los guardianes

Isabel

Lysandro dejo a su hermano a cargo mientras nos fuimos a disfrutar un rato la fiesta donde las princesas bailaban con sus caballeros, pasaron 45 minutos cuando les hable a las princesas para darles las indicaciones ya que dentro de 15 minutitos comenzaría la ceremonia pero cuando pensábamos que todo estaba bien escuchamos un fuerte ruido y al mirar a la puerta Melody se acercaba a mí con un cuchillo

― Melody regresa a trabajar ― le dije a Melody al notar su presencia

― Ya no pienso seguir tus ordenes ni de nadie ― Melody sacó un cuchillo y se acercaba poco a poco a mí

Lysandro

Esperaba tranquilamente a mi damita con los demás caballeros cuando sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder sabiendo lo que significaba algo no se encontraba bien en el cuarto de ceremonia, mis compañeros se preocuparon por mí pero el ardor solo duro unos segundos y me puse de pie para ir inmediatamente pero antes que lo hiciera Rosalya se acercaba a mi llorando y con sangre en su cuerpo

MINUTOS ANTES

 **Leigh y Rosalya se encontraban fuera del cuarto de ceremonia cuidando la puerta cuando Melody se acercó ambos comenzaron a sospechar ya que nadie puede estar ahí, ella se acercó a ellos y sin esperárselo algo atravesó a Rosalya por el pecho**

― La oscuridad ― dijo Leigh sacando su espada pero en sus ojos se mostraba preocupación y tristeza por su novia

― Hola caballero, me alegro de decirte que pronto la veras en el otro mundo ― Leigh corrió hacia la oscuridad pero se detuvo cuando sintió un dolor en su espalda enterándose que sangraba y Melody sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntaba Leigh levantándose pero en ese momento la oscuridad atravesó su cuerpo como el de rosalya con la diferencia que no fue solo una vez

 **Melody y aquella sombra entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente donde agregaron aquel misterioso frasco provocando una luz negra y de ella miles de sombras salieron**. **Rosalya que aún se encontraba consiente vio todo lo que paso el cómo mataban a su novio y el como la oscuridad comenzaba a brotar, cuando todos se fueron ella se levantó con la poca fuerza que tenía para encontrarse con Lysandro y avisar de esto**

Rosalya

Me sentía triste y mis lágrimas no dejaban de llorar por ver a mi novio muerto pero tenía que avisar y como pude me levante y camine para encontrarme con Lysandro

― ¿Qué sucedió Rosalya? ― Lysandro ayudo a Rosalya que apenas podía hablar

― La oscuridad está aquí ― esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rosalya

 **Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y como unas sombras entraban al los cuerpo de aquellas personas o simplemente a unas las atravesaban, los caballeros comenzaron la lucha pero cada vez eran más por lo que Armin y Kentin se quedaron en la batalla mientras Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro buscaban a sus princesas que no tardaron en encontrar viendo como Melody corría hacia Isabel con la intención de matarla pero esta fue más rápida y con el dolor de su corazón la atravesó con el cuchillo para después ver a los caballeros**

― La oscuridad ― miro a los caballeros

― Si ― dijo Lysandro

― ¿Cómo? ― pregunto Aqua preocupada

― No lo sé pero algo sucedió en el salón de ceremonia

― cierren la puerta ― se escuchó la voz de Armin por lo que Yayx salio viendo a su caballero mal herido

― ¿Armin? ― corrió Yayx a el

― Rápido la oscuridad viene, sálvate Yayx ― decía Armin

― Armin yo

― Te amo Yayx y no me di cuenta hasta el día de hoy, planeaba declararme lamento que sea de esta forma pero sonríe sé que podrás con esto ― dijo Armin con una sonrisa para después besar a Yayx

― Te amo Armin ― Yayx se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos para entrar a la habitación y ponerse a salvo

― Kentin también ― decía en un susurro Aqua

― Me temo que si ― con tristeza Castiel hablo

 **las princesas y el resto de los sobrevivientes se encontraban en la habitación y escuchaban como intentaban tumbar la puerta**

― Tenemos que ir al cuarto de ceremonia ― decía Akadia

― ¿Cómo lo aremos? ― pregunto Rous ― no podemos salir

― Hay una manera ― Isabel corrió a un viejo librero ― ayúdenme a moverlo chicos ― al mover aquel librero apareció una pared que parecía normal pero cuando Isabel toco una parte se abrió una puerta

― ¿desde cuándo? ― pregunto Lysandro

― Este castillo tiene varios secretos, esto lo encontré por casualidad y al parecer nadie sabía de él, vamos ― todos comenzaron a entrar a excepción de Nathaniel

― ¿Por qué no entras Nathaniel? ― le preguntaba Akadia a su caballero preocupada

― Me quedare aquí para colocar nuevamente el librero en su lugar y no sospechen ― dijo Nathaniel mientras se arrodillaba para su princesa ― princesa Akadia fue un placer ser su caballero la verdad siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero pensé que no era el hombre perfecto para ti ya que cuando nos conocimos teníamos otra idea de cada uno

― Nathaniel yo también ― Nathaniel se levantó y Beso a Akadia mirando a Castiel a los ojos como si se hablaran, después el la empujo y Castiel la sujeto para que no fuera tras Nathaniel

― Nathaniel ― Isabel cerró la puerta y busco una antorcha para después encenderla

 **Al llegar a un pasillo sin salida o eso parecía se abrió nuevamente una puerta** **entrando al cuarto de ceremonia**

― Tardaremos un poco ― dijo Yayx

― No se preocupen, yo saldré y cuidare la puerta ese es mi trabajo ― Lysandro caminaba hacia la puerta pero alguien lo detuvo

― Amigo lo mejor será que te quedes tu eres el más indicado para sobrevivir, yo me encargare de esto ― dijo Castiel mirando a Lysandro con una mirada decidida

― No puedo dejarte

― No te pido permiso es una afirmación ― contesto Castiel para después mirar a Rous ― adiós mi tabla de planchar

― Lo entiendo Castiel ― Rous lloraba sin control

― Adiós ― Castiel le dio un beso de despedida para después salir

― Comencemos ― Akadia se colocó a un lado de la fuente al igual que sus amigas

 **Las cuatro princesas comenzaron con la ceremonia pero antes de eso utilizaron sus poderes para mirar como sucedió esto. En la fuete se vio como la oscuridad entro en su primera ceremonia como princesas y desde ese día se fue fortaleciendo cada vez mas**

― Es por nuestra culpa ― dijeron todas

 **Las chicas supieron que una ceremonia no sería suficiente que se necesitaba más poder para que la oscuridad cesara**

― Necesitamos a una quinta princesa y su caballero ― dijo Rous

― No podemos encontrar una princesa ahora ― dijo Isabel

― Lo sabemos ― contesto Aqua

― Aremos la ceremonia pero para una nueva princesa ― dijo Yayx ― las princesas siguieron repitiendo algunas palabras para que después Yayx comenzara a desaparecer

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Lysandro comenzó a brillar

― Yayx utilizo todo su poder para esto ― dijo Akadia y de la fuente apareció un frasco brillante que Isabel tomo ― Lysandro fue nombrado el quinto caballero ― Isabel y Lysandro se miraron sabiendo lo que significaba

― Isabel, lo que aremos es lo siguiente destruiremos este futuro para regresar al pasado, donde nuevamente nos encontraremos por favor cuando estés ahí coloca el contenido de ese frasco en la fuente así se sabrá lo de la quinta princesa ― dijo Akadia

― Eso are ― Dijo Isabel decidida pero triste a la vez

― Bien ahora toma esto ― dijo Aqua y apareció un collar don un contenido dentro de el ― con el podrás utilizar mi poder pero cuando el líquido de adentro se acabe ya no funcionara ― Aqua comenzó a desaparecer

― Ahora para poder mandarte a ti sin que pierdas tus recuerdos necesitamos un sacrificio , Lysandro

― Como ordene ― la fuete desapareció, y se formó un circulo en el suelo ― entren ambos

― Damita yo

― No digas nada Lysandro ― ambos se besaron con una lagrima en sus ojos hasta que Isabel dejo de sentir a Lysandro y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que este ya no estaba al igual que la princesa Akadia

― Ahora destruiré este futuro ― dijo Rous pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió ― Isabel escucha la oscuridad no será afectada por esto, ella sabrá lo que pasara y tratara de evitar su derrota, recuerda también no decir nada de esto o todo volverá a hacer como antes

 **Antes que la oscuridad llegara la princesa Rous término con su trabajo y una luz apareció por todo el lugar. En una bella casa humilde se puede ver a una chica de cabello negr dormida**

Isabel

¿Esto es un sueño? No lo es las princesas ya no están, la oscuridad está aquí, los reinos están en peligro, tengo que hacer algo, comencé a escuchar una voz conocida para mi

― Despierta dormilona, hay que conseguir hierbas para hacer medicina y venderla

Comencé abrir mis ojos viendo una figura borrosa pero cuando todo se aclaró mis lágrimas salieron

― Mamá

Esto no es un sueño tengo que ir al castillo central, Prometo que are mi mejor esfuerzo por ustedes princesas, caballeros y Lysandro mi amor con el que ya no estaré.

* * *

 **eso es todo gracias por leer y sus reviews**

 **pd: los próximos capítulos no serán tan largos, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas (eso creo)**


	4. capitulo 4

**hola habia dicho que los capitulos serian cortos pero en realidad este me salio largo ni modo espero lo disfruten  
**

* * *

Isabel

al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vida fue a mi madre la cual se suponía murió con mi padre y hermano, recordé lo que sucedió dándome cuenta que estoy nuevamente en el pasado que ahora es el presente, tengo 18 años y mi familia aún vive por lo que mis lágrimas salían mientras abrazaba a mi mamá

— ¿qué sucede? — preguntaba mi mamá preocupada

— no es nada, tuve un sueño malo es todo — dije limpiando mis lágrimas

— bien menos mal, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

— Sorpréndeme — le dije en una gran sonrisa

Mi madre salió de la habitación e inmediatamente comencé a pensar en todo y a buscar el frasco y el collar, el collar lo tenía en mi cuello pero el frasco no lo podía encontrar. Paso una media hora y aquel frasco no lo encontraba por ningún lado ¿dónde estaba? mi madre me llamo y no tuve opción y baje donde vi a mi padre y hermano pequeño nuevamente no pude evitarlo y los abrace y gracias a eso vi en la bolsa donde colocábamos la medicina que elaboramos y el frasco que buscaba, de seguro pensaron que era para vender

— ¿qué pasa pequeña? — preguntó mi padre

— nada, solo que ese frasco no es medicina

— como se encontraba en tu habitación en donde las colocas pensé que eso era — dijo mi hermano

— no hay problema

después de un rico desayuno llego el momento de salir con mi hermano a vender los medicamentos al pueblo y en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en cómo lograr entrar al castillo central no puedo ir como princesa porque necesito la carta de que soy apta para hacerlo, no puedo ir nuevamente a aprender sobre el castillo y encargarme de el nuevamente porque necesito ser recomendada por los más altos de rango como las princesas, encargada actual o personal confiable de las princesas lo que me deja sin opciones.

— y así fue como entre al castillo y robe este oro — mi hermano hablaba pero no le prestaba atención — como pensaba no me estas escuchando — mi hermano me golpeo un poco con su codo

— eso dolió — le dije alfo enfadada

— te lo ganas por estar en las nubes, ¿qué te sucede? — pregunto mi hermano

— nada

Seguimos caminando ya que no podía decirle nada de lo que pasara o lo que me paso y mi misión. Llegamos al pueblo colocamos las cosas en el suelo y mi hermano comenzó a gritar mientras yo seguía pensando. No sé qué día es hoy ni se si ya anunciaron sobre las invitaciones para futura princesa pero al parecer leyeron mis pensamientos ya que en ese momento la princesa del norte de este tiempo anuncio que ya era hora de entrenar a nuevas chicas para futuras princesas y que las invitaciones serian enviadas por otra parte el caballero de la princesa anuncio que mañana mismo comenzaran a elegir a los que quisieran ser caballeros.

— Espero poder llegar a ser caballero cuando crezca — dijo mi hermano

— ¿quieres ser caballero? — pregunte sorprendida

— si me gustaría ser lo aunque sé que tal vez ese sueño no se cumpla ya que tengo 11 años y no puedo serlo hasta que cumpla máximo los 18 años así que me faltan 7 años y no hay la posibilidad de que en 7 años necesiten a nuevas princesas —esto último lo dijo algo triste

— no te pongas triste aún hay más cosas que ser que el caballero de una princesa, puedes ser parte de los soldados del castillo o el caballero encargado de la puerta del cuarto principal, además también puedes entrenar para futuro caballero si es que le sucede algo al actual, aún hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer antes de que llegue ese sueño que estoy segura se cumplirá algún día — mi hermano me miro raro y sorprendido

— ¿desde cuándo sabes tanto?

— siempre lo he sabido

— no me digas que quieres ser una princesa

Puede que ahora me entre el deseo de serlo solo para mirar nuevamente a Lysandro pero eso es imposible para mí las princesas son seleccionadas por la fuente de cada castillo esa fuente es como la central pero menos poderosa y primeramente tienes que ser parte del pueblo en otras palabras vivir en él y yo vivo en las afueras además no creo ser una princesa.

— no quiero serlo, pero por lo que veo tú quieres ser un caballero

— si eso quiero ¿sabes dónde podría entrenar?

— creo que puedes inscribir para aprender a ser un soldado, ahí te ensañaran todo lo que debes saber tanto de lucha como protección

— Sabes mucho hermana — dijo sorprendido — ahora tengo más ganas de ser un caballero espero y tenga oportunidad

— Claro y lo mejor no necesitas invitación — en ese momento mi foco se encendió y abrace a mi hermano — eres maravilloso y listo

— ¿qué te sucede?

— nada, vámonos a casa

— pero aun no terminamos

Mi hermano tenía razón aún no hemos terminado de vender todo y creo que ya que estoy nuevamente en el pasado presente tengo que actuar bien normal y hacer todo como antes. la tarde llego y volvimos a casa donde cenamos y en la noche cada uno se fue a dormir a excepción de mí que estaba despierta sin hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado baje a un pequeño sótano donde encontré algunas prendas viejas de mi padre de cuando era joven solo tuve que arreglarlas un poco además de que encontré una peluca de chico que me coloque y al ver que me quedaba perfectamente regrese a mi habitación donde en una bolsa coloque las prendas y algunas vendas, además de vendarme el pecho con ellas para que no se notara que era mujer terminando me mire al espejo y me dije que esta sería mi nueva apariencia y que no utilizaría el poder del collar si no es necesario. Ahora era un chico alto, de cabello corto color Castaño y ojos cafés. Salí de mi hogar dejando una carta que decía el del porque me fui pero antes de desaparecer en el bosque mi hermano salió.

Horas antes

Axel

Me levante al sanitario cuando vi a mi hermana entrar al sótano, desde la mañana a actuado raro por lo que decidí espiarla y no entendía por qué se comenzó a vestir como un hombre que ahora que lo pienso pasaría por la altura ya que es muy alta que la estatura promedio pero por el rostro es otro caso pero creo podría hacerse pasar por un hombre ¿pero porque? ¿Que planea? Mire como escribía y dejaba una carta la cual comencé a leer

CARTA

Querida familia no puedo despedirme de ustedes pero tengo una misión la cual cumplir la cual no les puedo contar les pido que me comprendan y que regresare algún día tal vez

LOS QUIERO

Axel

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Que planea mi hermana? incendiariamente recordé la conversación de la mañana y si es lo que pienso es una idea muy loca pero tengo que detenerla no quiero dejar de verla

— Hermana — grite mientras corría hacia ella

— Axel — dijo sorprendida y comenzando a correr pero la pude detener antes de que fuera más lejos

— ¿qué planeas? esta mañana hablábamos sobre los caballeros y ahora esto, ¿piensas dejarnos?

— no entenderías Axel

— explícame— le mostré la carta

— tengo una misión y promesa que cumplir y para hacerlo tengo que ir y alistarme como caballero — dijo mi hermana para después abrazarme — por favor no les digas nada a nuestros padres

— no quiero que nos dejes — mis lágrimas salieron

Isabel

Antes de irme mi hermano salió evitando mi partida pero no puedo quedarme ni decirle la verdad de mi partida. Hace años que perdí a mi familia y nuevamente está conmigo pero tenemos que separarnos nuevamente es doloroso pero mi misión es clara y no puedo simplemente ignorarla. Axel comenzó a llorar al igual que yo mientras lo abrazaba en ese momento era nuevamente el adiós pero esta vez pude despedirme de uno

— no diré nada pero prometen e que te veré nuevamente hermana — dijo mi hermano un poco más calmado

— te lo prometo — nos separamos para después irme

Isabel

Comencé a caminar por el bosque al castillo del norte que era la más cerca y el lugar donde empiezan a seleccionar quienes pueden ser caballeros y el lugar donde mi sufrimiento de corazón comenzara porque Lysandro es uno de los guerreros que los seleccionan.

 **mientras tanto en el castillo del norte se encontraban dos guerreros practicando uno de ellos con un cabello rojo intenso y ojos grises de nombre que Castiel el cual se comenzaba a ver cansado después de pasar horas practicando con Lysandro un guerrero de cabello alvino y ojos bicolores él se veía igual que cansado que el pelirrojo.**

— aun no te rendirás — dijo el pelirrojo

— un futuro caballero no se rinde — contestó Lysandro

— ya basta ustedes dos — apareció Leigh deteniéndolos

— ya aprecio el hermano aburrido — dijo Castiel con burla

— Castiel cuantas veces te he dicho como hablarle con respeto a mi hermano — Lydandro se veía serio

— dejarlo Lysandro — dijo Leigh — pero por otro lado saben qué hora es

— no — contestaron el pelirrojo y el alvino

— pronto tendremos que irnos al castillo del norte para seleccionar a los candidatos. caballeros — decía Leigh molesto — apresúrense

 **Leigh dejo a los dos chicos mientras estos dos se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que tenían que apresurarse pero más Lysandro que le daba por perder e en el camino a casa diario**

— no te separes de mí, no quiero buscarte — fijo Castiel

— no te preocupes

— eso dices siempre — ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una pequeña casa

— Castiel ¿porque quieres ser caballero? — pregunto Lysandro

— sabes que no me llama la atención pero si no lo hago mis padres nunca me dejaran en paz prefiero estar separados de ellos un tiempo — se escuchó un gran suspiro de Lysandro

— pero aun así te gusta tener una espada en tus manos eso no me lo negaras

— no lo niego quiero ser un guerrero pero no un caballero no me quiero pasar la vida bajo las órdenes de una princesa y protegerla con mi vida además de hacer un sacrificio tan grande como el que tu estas dispuesto a dar

— como caballero prometo proteger a mi princesa con el corazón, por ella daré mi cuerpo, tiempo y ojos para protegerla ni un solo día la dejare sola y si me enamoro de ella y me corresponde con ella estaré, si yo me enamoro de alguien que no sea mi princesa me olvidare de ella porque jamás con ella estaré porque mi cuerpo le pertenece a mi princesa y si ella se enamora de alguien que no soy yo prometo protegerlos a ambos sin interrumpir su amor ese es el sacrificio que deseo y el honor que merezco — decía Lysandro — eso es lo que tienes que hacer si deseas ser un caballero

— jamás podría hacerlo pero en cambio tu no sé porque lo deseas tanto — dijo Castiel para finalizar la conversación

 **Ambos chicos se prepararon y se fueron al centro del castillo del norte donde Leigh, Lysandro y Castiel serían los encargados de elegir a los candidatos a Caballeros**

Isabel

Después de caminar por dos horas llegue al pueblo y tuve que distraerme un poco caminando para ganar tiempo ya que todavía no era la hora de que comenzaran a elegir a los que pueden llegar a hacer caballeros además de que necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme y utilizar el collar ya que supongo se mostrará el poder de la princesa Aqua que era de color turquesa. Saque algo de dinero de mi bolso para comprar algo de comer mientras esperaba

— el día de hoy está muy activo — dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que se sentaba a mi lado

— es normal hoy escogerán los mejores candidatos a caballeros — conteste cambiando el tono de mi voz

— intentaras ser elegido

— como lo sabes

— a muchos les interesa ser caballeros incluyéndome, hola soy Viktor — me tendió la mano para saludarme

— mucho justo soy — no había pensado en ningún nombre — Alan

— mucho gusto, te deceso suerte

― gracias lo mismo digo — ambos nos fuimos una vez comenzó la primera selección donde se encontraba Castiel

Isabel

Se formó una larga fila al tamaño de nunca jamás lo bueno fue que Viktor y yo nos tocó un buen lugar, paso una hora y fue rápido ya que Castiel solo decía entras y siguiente si fuera el Castiel que conozco me dejaría pasar fácilmente pero al parecer este no es el Castiel que conocí lo que significa que tal vez todos los que conozco no sean los mismos. Llego el turno de Viktor que paso inmediatamente después seguí yo

― demasiado desnutrido, siguiente — dijo Castiel después de mirarme, pero yo no me fui— no me escuchaste desnutrido — se comenzó a molestar

― no me iré hasta que me permitas entrar — dije con tono serio y firme

― no quiero accidentes y como veo tu tendrás uno rápidamente — se enojo

― no juzgues así de fácil — también me enoje

― escucha eres alto un punto a tu favor pero eres demasiado delgado que con un soplido te caerías — me grito Castiel

― no me iré hasta que me acepten — grite al igual que el

― en ese caso, ustedes dos — señalo a unos guardias — llévenselo

― no es necesario ya me voy

Castiel

desde que llegamos y comencé a elegir a algunos hombres muchos me ven con ojos de matarme por rechazarlos pero no me importa deberían agradecerme ya que estoy seguro que ninguno durara ni la primera semana entrenando pero si fuera poco es tan aburrido estar sentado por horas pero me desestérese un poco cuando llegó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés con un lindo rostro diría yo pero era demasiado delgado y mi gran intuición gamas se equivoca al menos me desestérese gritándole un poco y admito que tiene valor y carácter ese chico.

Isabel

Castiel es imposible y creo tendré que buscar otra forma de entrar ya que no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente. Cuando terminaron de seleccionar a todos los reunieron para darles información de que el día de mañana mostrara sus habilidades con la espada y así serán seleccionados unos cuantos. La noche llego y con ella un problema que era donde dormir, comencé a caminar para buscar un árbol o un lugar donde dormir ya que no puedo regresar a casa por suerte encontré un lindo árbol donde me senté y mire las estrellas.

― ¿ya es muy tarde para que te encuentres fuera? — dijo una voz que reconocí

― Viktor

― ¿que haces?

― no tengo donde pasar la noche — se sentó a un lado mío

― porque no regresas a tu hogar

― porque mañana seré unos de los candidatos a caballero

― aun no te rindes — Viktor sonrió — eso me agrada se levantó — si no te importa pasar la noche en casa de un desconocido puedes se seguirme

Isabel

Comencé a analizar la situación sabía que si lo seguía podría descubrirme o sufrir algún peligro pero dormir afuera seria más peligroso por lo que comencé a seguirlo espero no sea una mala decisión la que estoy tomando. Llegamos a una pequeña casa.

― ¿vives solo? — pregunte al ver el tamaño de la casa y sin ninguna persona dentro

― si — contesto — se ha cerco a un baúl sacando algunas cobijas que me dio — hay un sofá ahí — señalo el sofá — siéntete como en casa

― gracias — le dedique una sonrisa

― el baño se encuentra ahí — señalo el baño

Isabel

Entre al baño y coloco el seguro para no tener sorpresas, me quite la peluca y las vendas para darme un buen baño y relajarme o algo así ya que no podía hacerlo estando en la casa de un chico que conocí apenas hoy ¿será común en los hombres? esa pregunta no la conozco pero mejor salí del baño pero antes colocándome nuevamente las vendas y la peluca que moje un poco ya que sería raro bañarte y el cabello totalmente seco. Después de un rato me quede dormida.

 **En otra parte se encontraban tres guerreros sentados alrededor de una mesa discutiendo sobre el día de hoy y el de mañana.**

― ya me quiero ir de aquí — decía Castiel con desesperación

― solo unos minutos más Castiel, se paciente — Lysandro con tono calmado le decía a su amigo

― sólo hay que decidir a cuantos aspirantes aceptaremos — dijo Leigh mirando a Castiel

― acepte 50 de los que vinieron solo agarremos 10 mañana — dijo Castiel con desesperación y enojo

― no creo que sea justo este años los encargados somos nosotros tres, propongo que elijamos a los que creamos tienen la cualidad de ser caballeros sin importar si son los 50,20, 10 o 1 — decía Lysandro

― me parece perfecto hermano — agrego Leigh

― solo digamos que si ya me quiero ir a dormir — Castiel estaba a punto de estallar

 **Al final decidieron seguir a Lysandro en su propuesta para después cada quien irse a sus respectivas casas a descansar. Castiel fue el primero en salir e irse después le siguieron Leigh y Lysandro que mientras se dirigían a casa tranquilamente llego el momento en que Leigh abrió la puerta de su hogar y miro a Lysandro el cual no se encontraba lo que significaba una cosa se perdió nuevamente y no se dio cuenta por lo que solo coloco su mano en su frente dando un gran suspiro y dejando la casa para buscar a su hermano nuevamente. Por otra parte Lysandro se distraía observando a una linda chica de largo cabello castaño oscuro sin llegar a un negro intenso observar la luna.**

MINUTOS ANTES

Isabel

Sabía que era muy tarde pero no podía dormir por la culpa de la peluca que no dejaba de picarme y sin poder quitármela por miedo a que Viktor se despertara y me viera intente dormir nuevamente pero ni contando borregos lo conseguía, al final tome la decisión de salir un rato y quitarme la peluca sin temor a que me viera pero claro primero tenía que esconderla. Busque un buen lugar para esconderme mientras me quitaba la peluca y al ver que no había ni siquiera un fantasma pasando y de pensar por diez minutos creo decidí también quitarme las vendas para poder respirar por unos minutos. No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil de soportar pero ahora prefiero escuchar a Castiel, Nathaniel y Kentin discutir cono solían hacerlo pero sé que si quiero lograrlo primero tengo que cumplir con mi misión sin mirar en el pasado futuro, una vez de quitarme las vendas y mirar en mi cuerpo algunas marcas de esta me sentía libre a volar que se es imposible hasta para las princesas pero al no tener que cuidarme era una sensación maravillosa. Escondí la peluca y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a un árbol el cual trepe y disfrute de la maravillosa luna y las estrellas que esa noche me ofrecía pero una sensación de ser observada me hiso mirar a una dirección mirando a ese gran amor de mi vida de nombre Lysandro.

Lysandro

Regresaba a casa con mi hermano esta vez me asegurarse de no perderme y regresar con el casa ya que han sido varios los días que ha venido a buscarme porque me pierdo y me olvido de cual camino seguir, todo estaba de maravilla cuando vida arriba de un árbol a una señorita viendo la luna por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, poco a poco me fui acercando hasta que ella me vio.

Isabel

Lysandro se acercaba poco a poco a mí y yo solo podía pensar en lo que vivimos y en que ya no podre estar con él. En este momento me gustaría abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás pero reaccione y me baje del árbol para huir de el por suerte él no me siguió y regrese por mi disfraz para regresar a casa de Viktor.

Lysandro

Mientras más me acercaba llego un momento en que aquella dama huyo sin razón, quería seguirla pero llego mi hermano Leigh que me toco el hombro y parecía aliviado, ya imaginó cual es la razón de ello

― por fin te encontré Lysandro

― lo siento hermano pero — pensaba en si contarle sobre la señorita pero decidí no hacerlo — volví a perderme

― lo se regresemos a casa

 **Ambos regresaron a su casa para descansar tranquilamente mientras tanto Isabel llegaba a casa de Viktor con la sorpresa que lo encontró esperándola.**

― Viktor — dijo Isabel sorprendida

― me levante al baño y al no verte pensé que me abrías robado algo pero no encontré nada y además de no tener nada de valor

― perdón no podía dormir y no quería molestarte, pero te juro que no robe nada

― como dije no tengo nada de valor Alan así que te creo

― gracias — Viktor se acercó a Alan

― buenas noches tengo curiosidad por saber que aras para que te seleccionen

Isabel

Viktor toco mi hombro y me dijo que quería ver que hacía para lograr ser seleccionada pero la verdad pensé que se acercaba porque descubrió que soy una chica pero todo fue una falsa alarma. La mañana siguiente Viktor me invito a desayunar claro que en su casa y después nos preparamos para salir, en el camino solo pensaba en como poder hacer que me acepten pero no se me ocurría nada y al final llegamos al lugar donde serán seleccionados para ello aran un tipo torneo pero no dejaran entrar personas ya que no es un torneo por diversión sino más bien es más un tipo examen donde pelearan con los tres guerreros más fuertes que son Leihg, Castiel y Lysandro ahí fue donde me separe de mi nuevo amigo Viktor o eso creo respecto a amigo, el entro por otra parte mientras yo me dedique a buscar un lugar para mirar escondida y pensar rápido ya que se me acaban las opciones.

Lysandro

Puede que me pierda y que pierda cosas u olvide pero cuando el asunto es importante cambio completamente ya que nunca me olvido de ellos y soy puntual. Me encontraba anunciando a los candidatos que pronto comenzaríamos a examinarlos. Comenzamos a examinar a cada uno de ellos el último fue Viktor o eso creía cuando apareció un chico de la nada.

Isabel

Me quedo sin opciones pronto terminaran por lo que decidió solo aparecer, utilice el collar para dormir a los guardias y cambiar a un hombre y cuando Viktor que fue el último en aparecer salí de mi escondite.

― aun falto yo — grite

― otra vez tu — dijo Castiel molesto

― ¿quién es él? — pregunto Lysandro

― un chico que rechace — contesto Castiel

― así es pero no me he dado por vencido quiero ser juzgado — dije gritando

― largo te de aquí — grito Castiel mientras se acercaba a mi

― Castiel espera — Lysandro detuvo a Castiel — creo que si tanto lo desea hay que darle oportunidad

― bien pero yo lo juzgare — termino de decir Castiel

Isabel

Cuando Viktor fue juzgado grite y apareció enfrente de los presentes pero antes que eso tuve que utilizar el poder del collar para dormir a los guardias y convertirme en un chico. Castiel se encontraba frente a mí en su mano derecha la simulación de una espada es decir que no ara daño a ninguno de los dos ya que yo también tengo una, miraba a Castiel fijamente el que conozco es muy bueno con la espada pero no sé si posea las mismas habilidades. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos y la evaluación comenzó

Castiel

No puedo creer que ese desnutrido interrumpa algo tan importante y este tan insistente pero si eso es lo que quiere le daré lo que desea para que nunca más vuelva a venir. Al principio me contuve un poco pero aquel chico no era tan malo de echo pareciera como si fuera un experto.

Isabel

La verdad es que Castiel comenzó suave pero después peleo en serio aunque le gane ya que se notaba que posea más experiencia que el pero la verdad él siempre me ganaba en el futuro.

Lysandro

Aquel joven que peleaba con Castiel era realmente bueno aunque aún le falta por aprender al igual que a mí, Castiel y Leigh pero lo que me sorprende no es que sea bueno si no que cada uno de nosotros es entrenado por alguien diferente esa persona nos comparte sus conocimientos y de nosotros depende el innovar aquellos conocimientos lo mismo sucede con el entrenamiento yo al igual que mi hermano fuimos entrenados por un gran entrenador que nos compartió sus conocimientos y nos mostró su estilo de pelea con su espada la cual aquel chico demuestra pero como dije con un toque de innovación. El examen termino ya que aquel joven venció a Castiel pero en mi cuerpo se encendió un fuego interior que solo sentía cuando peleo con Castiel o Leigh y sentía con mi maestro.

― Al parecer quieres pelear con el ― dijo Leigh mientras me observaba

― Acertaste hermano ― conteste con un tono calmado

― Se nota en tus ojos, esas llamas que solo aparecen con unos cuantos

― Lo sé

Isabel

Por fin termine ganándole a Castiel lo que significa que entre pero cuando creía que todo iba bien se escuchó la voz de Lysandro que se acercaba a nosotros.

― Peleas bien, pero ahora es mi turno ― dijo Lysandro

― ¿Por qué? Le gane a tu compañero ― conteste molesta e intentando controlarme

― Ahora yo te are el examen

Isabel

No tenía opción nuevamente tenía que pelear pero ahora con Lysandro. Al comenzar no se contuvo no era tan bueno como lo era pero si lo suficiente para ganarme rápidamente y creo también podría ganarle a Castiel y Leigh juntos por algo en el futuro se ganó el título de guardián del cuarto principal. Como dije rápidamente caí al suelo siendo vencida por Lysandro pero me pregunto si sintió lo mismo que yo al igual que cuando entrenábamos.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― pregunto Lysandro mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar

― Alan ― conteste mientras me levantaba con su ayuda

― Felicidades quedas aceptado

Isabel

Al decir eso Lysandro se fue con Leigh y Castiel mientras que yo sonreía ya que cumplí con mi primer objetivo. Ahora que fui seleccionado junto con otras 10 personas tenemos que dormir en un campamento que nosotros mismos colocamos en el bosque saliendo del castillo y que en las mañanas recogemos porque ahora viajaremos a los 3 castillos faltantes y una vez todos sean seleccionados iremos al castillo principal donde vaciare en la fuente aquel frasco.

* * *

 **eso es todo gracias por leer y sus reviews**


	5. capitulo 5

**hola ya se que me he tardado mucho en publicar y de echi tardaria mas si publicara en realidad el capitulo completo como lo tenia planeado pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad llevo un mes y ya estou llena de examenes y trabajos pero bueno en realidad me gusta estudiar asi que no me quejo de eso, asi que sean pasientes publicare siempre que pueda por ahora les dejo con este capitulo.  
**

* * *

 **Dias antes las cuatro princesas de los castillos se encontraban en el principal ya que últimamente sentían que sus poderes disminuían lo que significaba una cosa y era cierta una vez en el castillo central la fuente del poder dio a conocer que las próximas cuatro princesas se necesitaban por lo que al día siguiente fue anunciado en cada pueblo al igual que los caballeros. En el castillo del norte la fuente sacaba de su interior invitaciones de las chicas que poseían la cualidad para ser la princesa del norte y cuando todas fueron sacadas el personal encargado de repartirlo partió. Afuera de una pequeña casa en el pueblo se encontraba una joven de 18 años de nombre Rous con un cabello rubio y ojos color negro con una marza de corazón negro en su mejilla izquierda sentada en el patio de su casa junto con su hermano Eric un niño de 10 años mirando las nubes.**

Rous

El día de ayer hubo una gran actividad en el pueblo de las chicas ya que muchas estaban seguras que les llegaría la invitación para estudiar y ser la próxima princesa del norte por mi parte no me interesa mucho eso además no soy candidata para eso como lo son muchas chicas mejores que yo.

― Ya dejen de gritar ― grito mi hermano Eric ya que se escuchaban a muchas chicas a las cuales les daban su invitación

― Cálmate Eric, solo resiste un poco más ― le dije a mi hermano

― He escuchado el grito de muchas chicas desde la mañana no creo aguantar más, me subiré al árbol para ver cuánto falta para que termine este tormento ― dijo mi hermano subiéndose al árbol de nuestra casa ― al parecer se están moviendo, ya llegaron a nuestra casa

― Al parecer a nuestra hermana mayor le toco el honor

― Así parece pero al parecer aún no se van y están hablando mucho con nuestra hermana ¿Por qué no vienes?

― Preferiría no hacerlo

― Vamos como sabrás si le tienes miedo a las alturas si nunca te has subido ni siquiera a un árbol

― No necesito averiguarlo ― mi hermano bajo del árbol

― Vamos ― mi hermano toma mi mano

Mi hermano me llevo directo a la casa donde se encontraba un señor hablando con mi madre y hermana las cuales me miraron de mala manera claro siempre en esta familia he sido la no deseada por lo que paso en el pasado

― ¿Usted es la señorita Rous Usui? ― pregunto aquel hombre

― Si ― conteste

― Usted ha sido una de las seleccionadas a candidata como princesa del norte

― ¿es una broma? ― pregunte sin creérmelo

― Mi trabajo es serio la fuente del castillo la eligió a usted como candidata ― aquel hombre se me acerco dándome la invitación ― gracias ― dije y después se fue

― Maravilloso hermana eres una candidata a princesa, felicidades ― mi hermano me abrazo

No puedo crees esto, ¿estoy soñando? De seguro es eso yo no puedo ser una candidata a princesa simplemente no cumplo con las actitudes para hacerlo por otra parte mi hermano parece estar más emocionado que yo y mi mama y hermana simplemente no se lo creen. Salí de casa con la invitación que guarde necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y además buscar a esa persona para decirle que niego la invitación pero por otra parte no puedo hacer eso nadie puede hacerlo si eres elegida tienes que ir o enfrentarte a un castigo e ir por lo que no tengo opción más que ir y olvidarme un rato por el día de hoy.

EN OTRA PARTE

Al parecer aun no podemos avanzar al siguiente castillo por la sencilla razón de que Leigh fue llamado por la princesa del norte la cual quiere un reporte de los seleccionados sorpresa y digo sorpresa porque antes de irnos fue solicitado por lo que saldremos mañana mientras tanto podemos ir al pueblo o quedarnos aquí, por mi parte prefiero ir al pueblo ya que necesito comprar una nueva camiseta ya que esta mañana tuve una pequeña broma de un pelirrojo arruinándola por completo

Recuerdo

Esta mañana Salí de mi tienda viendo a un pelirrojo limpiando su espada con algo muy familiar lo cual era mi camiseta que traía ayer

― ¿Qué crees que hacer? ― dije enojado

― No lo ves limpiando mi espada, estaba ,muy sucia

― Con mi camiseta

― ¿esto es tuyo? ― dijo el pelirrojo ― como lo encontré aquí fuera pensé que no servía

Fin

Eso fue lo que paso al parecer fue un error pero Lysandro se enteró y lo convenció para que me diera la mitad del dinero para comprar una nueva lo cual me beneficio ya que no tenía mucho

― Recuerda llegar temprano ― dijo Viktor

― Eso are

Me fui al pueblo donde inmediatamente fui a lo que necesitaba y fue mi día de suerte ya que encontré dos camisetas baratas, una vez tuve lo que vine a buscar me dirigía nuevamente con los demás cuando algo o más bien alguien paso frente a mí a quien reconocí inmediatamente la cual era Rous quien se encontraba llorando lo cual pienso es extraño ya que ella no es de las que se deja ver llorar en público o simplemente llora con las personas de confianza. Todo esto es nuevo para mí estoy comenzando un nuevo futuro haciendo un diferente presente las personas que conocí son las mismas pero algo cambiadas de alguna forma pero siguen siendo mis amigas o amigos por eso quiero ayudar. Seguí a Rous hasta que por fin se detuvo a llorar cerca de un árbol

Rous

Caminaba por el pueblo dándome cuenta de que mi hermana me siguió, ella solo me pidió que habláramos y me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones que nunca llegaría a ser una princesa y que no me preocupara por asistir ella hablaría para que no recibiera un castigo por lo que solo comencé a llorar ya que también me dijo que mi madre piensa lo mismo, corrí sin detenerme y cuando no pude más me senté bajo un árbol donde tranquilamente lloraba o eso pensaba

― ¿te encuentras bien? ― al mirar quien me hablaba mire a un chico castaño de ojos cafés

― ¿Quién eres? ― pregunte

― Mi nombre es Alan, ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu llanto? ― pregunto el chico

― No ― conteste pero por alguna razón quería contárselo

― Bien aceptare tu decisión pero me quedare a tu lado por si cambias de opinión ― se sentó a mi lado

― ¿te conozco? Siento que te conozco― pregunte ya que así lo sentía

― No

Isabel

Rous pregunto si me conocía y dijo que lo siente tal vez en alguna parte de ella siente que me conoce porque así es pero a la vez no me conoce aquí en este tiempo

― No ― conteste

― ¿Por qué te preocupas si no me conoces? ― pregunto Rous

― Es normal preocuparse por personas que no conoces

― No lo es

― Yo lo veo como amigos que aún no he conocido y ahora conoceré ― Rous me miro

― Es extraño lo que dices

― ¿eso piensas? Tal vez si pero tiene algo de razón cuando haces amigos no los conoces, Hola soy Alan ― dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla

― Rous ― acepto mi saludo ― ¿me dirás porque ¿llorabas?

― Lloraba por la verdad

― ¿verdad?

Rous

Por alguna razón le conté a aquel chico que recién conocí mis problemas sintiéndome más ligera y al terminar me apoyo de una forma extraña

― Tienen razón no pareces ni tienes la actitud de una princesa ― dijo Alan yo solo me deprimí ¿pero porque? Si yo misma sé que no soy digna de princesa

― Lo sé ― dije

― Pero porque te deprimes ¿sabes lo que es una princesa? ― pregunto

― Si una persona que hace lo correcto, luce bien, es lista….. ― no me dejo terminar

― Te equivocas las princesas no es eso, una princesa no es aquella que luce como una sino la que su corazón sigue para el bien de su pueblo, no importa si no eres lista o no luces como una si te llego la invitación significa que eres apta para el puesto

― Gracias por animarme y escucharme

― De nada

 **Mientras tanto en el campamento de los guerreros se encontraba Castiel enojado ya que un chicho aun no llegaba y por ser uno de los encargados tenía que ir a buscarlo no podía mandar a Lysandro porque llegaría primero Alan que Lysandro por lo que fue en su búsqueda por otra parte Rous y Alan se hacían buenos amigos platicando.**

― Desnutrido deja de coquetear es hora de regresar ― dijo Castiel

― ¿quién es él? ―pregunto Rous

― Mi maestro podría decirse

― Vámonos, ¿no sabes qué hora es? ― dijo Castiel molesto

― Lo siento Castiel pero si tanto te molestaba venir por mí no lo hubieras echo ― le dije enojada ― además tenía cosas importantes que hacer ― Castiel mira a Rous

― Si es tu novia déjame decirte que mal gusto tienes, hubieras elegido alguien que no sea una tabla de planchar ― dijo Castiel burlándose

― No es mi novia es amiga y no te burles de ella

Isabel

Esto no es tan raro ellos siempre peleaban un poco e incluso escuche que peleaban desde que se conocieron pero lo extraño aquí es que Rous no se defienda o eso pensé cuando salió algo conocido de su voz

― Cabeza de tomate ― dijo Rous que inmediatamente se avergonzó de lo que dijo

― ¿Qué dijiste tabla? ― Castiel se enojó

― Ya basta Castiel, regresemos ― pare su discusión para llevarme a Castiel ― adiós Rous fue un gusto conocerte nos vemos en el castillo central ― dije avanzando con Castiel

― ¿Por qué? ― dijo ella

― Soy un candidato a caballero

Rous

Aquel chico se fue y yo regrese a casa donde mi hermano me esperaba le conté que si iría al castillo central y trataría de convertirme en una princesa por lo que me deseo mucha suerte y se puso más feliz que yo por otra parte mi hermana y madre no les gustó la idea pero aun así iré además no estaré tan sola.

Isabel

Castiel me llevo de vuelta al campamento donde llegamos a tiempo pero eso no fue motivo para evitar que el me regañara y lo peor que ahora él es mi superior. Al llegar la noche no pude dormir por tener un mal sueño sobre mis compañero donde cada uno de ellos morían ante mis ojos por lo que desperté totalmente agitada y para distraerme Salí de la tienda de acampar para relajarme un poco, trepe a uno de los árboles para poder mirar las estrellas y recordando que a Lysandro le gustaba mirar las estrellas ya que lo inspiraban.

Lysandro

La noche llego y todos se encuentran dormidos a excepción de mí que vigiló por unas horas durante la noche pero además de eso me gusta mirar las estrellas ya que me inspiran a escribir en una libreta que esconde mis secretos. Al comenzar a vigilar me entretuve a mirar las estrellas pero además de eso mire a alguien sentado en un árbol al principio pensé que era un enemigo o algo parecido ya que al salir del reino se pueden encontrar en los bosques criaturas extrañas y peligrosas pero estaba equivocado ya que al acercarme mire a Alan.

― Ya es muy tarde, deberías descansar ― dije llamando su atención

― Lo siento ― bajo del árbol con un salto

― Eres muy bueno con la espada y al parecer tienes buena agilidad ¿Dónde entrenabas? Joven Alan ― pegunte con algo de curiosidad

― Tuve un maestro muy bueno

― Yo también uno de los que muy pocos hay ahora, aquel hombre era un aventurero en las afueras de los reinos, el me enseño de todo tipo de criaturas y un manejo de espada diferente, esto me lleva a una pregunta y es ¿Por qué tienes el mismo estilo de pelea que él? Solo sé que entreno a Castiel, Leigh y a su servidor ¿Por qué usted tiene un estilo de pelea parecido al nuestro?

Isabel

¿Por qué siempre apareces en mi vista? Ahí estaba yo tranquilamente y aparecen en mis pensamientos ya es suficiente verte todos los días y no mostrar mis lágrimas ante ti, es difícil no querer abrazarte, es difícil hablarte pero aun así hago todo lo posible para lograrlo, ¿Por qué? Sé que serás un caballero y yo no podre estar contigo porque tendrás una princesa la cual proteger. No puedo mirarte a los ojos porque pienso que si lo hago te abrazare y no te soltare, pero ahora me haces una pregunta que no sé cómo responder no sé qué inventar y me pides que te mire a esos ojos que me enamoran.

― Tal vez exageras ― te conteste

― Mírame a los ojos cuando me contestes ― dijiste con ese tono de caballero que nunca pierdes

― ¿Por qué mirarte? ― sabia la respuesta pero aun así necesito tiempo para pensar

― Si la persona no mira a los ojos, la verdad quiere ocultar ― contestaste

No tenía opción tenía que mirarte pero le doy gracias a la suerte de que llego Castiel para remplazarte en la vigilancia y pude escapar de ti.

La mañana llego rápidamente todos nos levantamos y nos alistamos ya que hoy comenzamos a movernos al castillo del Sur donde posiblemente me encuentre con Akadia y Nathaniel ¿me pregunto cómo serán?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	6. capitulo 6

**hola se que pensaron que ya habia abandonado el fic pero no fue asi, les pido una disculpa por tardar demaciado la escuela me tenia muy ocupada creanme que tenia examenes diarios. Espero les guste este capitulo  
**

* * *

 **En el castillo del sur se encontraba una chica de 18 años sentada en una gran mesa con su familia su nombre era Akadia y se podía notar un gran silencio en la mesa, lo único que se podía eran las respiraciones de la familia de Akadia que la componían su madre y padre que simplemente comían si ni siquiera disfrutar de la comida la cual se presentaba en su mesa echa por su hija lo cual nunca se daban cuenta, ya que pensaban que lo hacia su sirvienta de nombre Esperanza una mujer ya anciana que se ocupaba de la casa pero a pesar de su edad tenía la energía de una persona joven.**

Akadia

Como siempre el silencio en mi hogar es tan profundo que puedo escuchar el más mínimo ruido aunque creo será imposible ya que hasta a ratón le tiene miedo a mis padres, ¿y quién no? Mis padres son egoístas, te engañan con facilidad tal vez no sean tan malvados para matar a una persona pero si son tan egoístas como para engañarte y robarle el dinero a su propia familia. La comida no dudo mucho y una vez terminado mi madre como siempre me llevo al salón de prácticas donde me ha entrenado desde que era una niña para convertirme en una princesa baile, modales, postura, forma de caminar todo eso lo sé desde que aprendí a caminar y hablar, siempre ha sido así pero estos últimos días llego el mensaje de que las invitaciones para las futuras princesas serian enviadas por lo que mi madre se ha emocionado más que yo.

 **Mientras Akadia seguía con sus lecciones la puerta se escuchó tocar y era nada más y nada menos que el responsable de repartir las invitaciones por lo que toda la familia salió, Akadia recibió la invitación con gran elegancia, respeto y amabilidad que era de sorprenderse.**

Akadia

La invitación llego a mis manos, el rechazo no es válido aunque nunca han escuchado mis sentimientos de que no quiero ser una princesa tengo una responsabilidad que no puedo rechazar no solo por tener esta invitación en mis manos también por mis padres que quieren que el nombre de la familia sea reconocido y además para ellos sería tener la vida llena de lujos que siempre han querido, solo por eso me necesitan para cumplir sus sueños en cambio yo no puedo hacer nada. Me fui a mi habitación con la invitación en la mano pensando en que muy pronto iré al castillo central a convertirme en algo que no quiero pero al mismo tiempo debo de admitir que sería interesante si llegara a convertirme en una ya que todo un reino me obedecería sin negarse, y no tendría que escuchar siempre a mis padres, me complacerían en todo lo que digiera, así que creo no esta tan mal ser una princesa.

 **Mientras Akadia se encontraba en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrisa de travesura y una pizca de maldad demostrado en sus ojos, Esperanza entro a su habitación**

― Aun no te has encontrado a ti misma ― dijo Esperanza

― ¿de qué hablas? ― pregunto Akadia con un tono de superioridad

― Akadia has nacido alrededor de personas que te inculcaron los valores equivocados es por eso es que no entiendes tus sentimientos

― ¿Qué entiendes tú de mí? ― grito Akadia

― Mas de lo que crees no te gusta ser una princesa pero lo haces para llenar la expectativa de tus padres, pero también aunque a veces tienes pensamientos buenos sobre el mundo y te gustaría ayudar, haces lo contrario ya que tienes miedo de ser como realmente eres ya que tus padres así te educaron

― No es verdad ― grito Akadia ― además yo quiero ser una princesa ya que sé que puedo lograrlo y tener un montón de gente bajo mi poder no es malo ya que harían lo que quisiera sin ninguna objeción

― Tienes que ver cuáles son realmente tus sentimientos, pensar en lo que realmente quieres

― Deja de hablar como si me conocieras y sal de mi habitación

Akadia

Esperanza siempre ha sido así, habla de mi como si me conociera bien y eso me molesta ya que ni mis padres me conocen menos me conocerá la empleada de mi casa, además ya me decidí y me convertiré en princesa para liberarme de mis padres de una vez y tener todo un reino en la palma de mi mano que ara lo que yo diga cuando yo quiera.

 **Dentro del castillo del sur se veía a la actual princesa del sur, hablando con un hombre de unos 46 años vestido con una armadura e hincado en la habitación del castillo donde veía a la princesa sentada en su trono**

― Acaban de llegar los hombres de Leigh su majestad ― dijo el hombre a la princesa

― Gracias por avisarme, ya puedes irte

 **El hombre salió de ese cuarto cruzando una gran puerta donde lo estaba esperando un chico de diecinueve años, sus ojos eran de un color miel y su cabello rubio portando el nombre de Nathaniel.**

Nathaniel

Pensaba en mi futuro mientras esperaba a mi padre quien hablaba mi madre o más bien dicho con la princesa del sur. Mis padres quieren que continúe con el legado ya que toda la familia ha sido un caballero o una princesa es por eso que mis padres quieren que mi hermana sea una princesa y yo un caballero de otro reino para no deshonrar a la familia y después de eso quieren que me empareje con la princesa la cual tenga que proteger y que mis hijos al igual que yo sean caballeros y/o princesas hasta que los cuatro reinos sean gobernados solo por nuestra familia, me imagino y esa es la razón de que mi madre se esté quedando sin poderes por sus deseos y actos al reino ya que es conocido como el reino con la ley más dura por la princesa que gobierna con puño de hierro. Cuando mi padre salió del cuarto tuve que seguirlo para entrenar un poco antes de irme para ser n candidato a futuro caballero.

 **En las afueras del castillo los candidatos a caballeros se instalaban**

Isabel

Termine rápidamente de instalarme y al terminar aunque lo evitaba mi instinto y curiosidad me decían que fuera y buscara a Akadia y a Nathaniel para ver como son, pero no podía dejar el campamento ya que tengo que cuidarlo por lo que mis ánimos bajaron a cero y Viktor se dio cuenta de eso

― ¿Por qué ese gran suspiro? ― pregunto Viktor

― Me gustaría entrar al pueblo me muero de curiosidad de cómo será

― Créeme que no tiene nada de divertido ― dijo Castiel quien llegaba con los dos chicos

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunte con curiosidad

― Simplemente la princesa o más bien anciana de aquí es la más dura de todas, este reino es el más aburrido de todos

― Ya veo ― dije impresionándome un poco y con más curiosidad por entrar

― ¿Castiel puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―dijo Viktor

― Dale

― Como tú dices las princesas ya son grandes y algunas hasta llegaron a ser de la tercera edad ¿Por qué les dicen princesas? ― pregunto Viktor

― Porque ― Castiel se quedó callado pensando ― yo tampoco lo se

― Les llaman así ya que existen cuatro reinos diferentes los cuales están unidos por el mismo poder es decir comparten junto con el castillo central el mismo objetivo proteger de la oscuridad, en cada castillo debe de haber una gobernante antes en la antigüedad solo existía un castillo gobernado por una reina este castillo era el central pero aquí era donde se concentraba el poder por lo que era peligroso para los habitantes, para la reina sus habitantes eran lo mas importantes el por eso que con todo su poder que ocasiono dar su vida dividió este poder en cinco castillos uno de ellos almacenaría todo el poder y no viviría nadie en el solo sería protegido mientras que en los cuatro restantes las personas podrían vivir y estar a salvo ya que el castillo central alimentaria a los demás para evitar que la oscuridad entrara y fue ahí donde nacieron las princesas de los castillos, en conclusión son llamadas princesas sin importar su edad porque los cuatro reinos forman parte de uno solo es decir es uno solo es por eso que no pueden ser llamadas reinas ya que sería cono decir son responsables de los cuatro reinos ― les conteste y ambos pusieron una mirada de asombro

― ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ― pregunto Viktor

En ese momento no pensé que él me preguntaría eso solo conteste por instinto por lo que ahora no sé qué decir, pero lo que diré tiene que convencerlos de que no miento ni darles a sospechar nada de mi

― Mi hermana, su deseo es ser una princesa así que ella investiga mucho y me cuenta después todo ― espero y esta escusa sirva

― Así que tiene una hermana, joven Alan ― dijo Lysandro mientras se acercaba uniéndose a la conversación

― Si ― conteste

― ¿y cómo es? ― pregunto Castiel

― Se podría decir que somos algo parecidos ― comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa

― Pobre de ella ― dijo Castiel burlándose

― Castiel, más respeto ― le dijo Lysandro seriamente

― Pero si son parecidos, puede que sean ¿gemelos? ― pregunto Viktor

― Si ― ya no sabía que decir ―solo que mi hermana tiene cabello largo y de diferente color al mío

― Algún día deberías presentármela para poder verte en versión femenina ― dijo Catiel

― Lo siento pero a ella no le gustan los chicos como tú y nunca le permitiría estar contigo ― dije enojada

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― dijo Castiel también enojado

― Ya cálmense ― dijo Lysandro calmándonos

― Está bien ― contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo

― ¿puedo preguntar algo Alan? ― me pregunto Viktor

― Si

― Ya que nos contaste todo esto me imagino que tu hermana es candidata a princesa

― Si ― creo que toda esta mentira me traerá consecuencias en el futuro ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Curiosidad

― Lysandro ya es hora de irnos ― le dijo Castiel a Lysandro

― Es verdad olvide a que venía, gracias Castiel ahora lo recuerdo ― Lysandro me miro ― joven Alan me gustaría que nos acompañara su habilidad será de mucha ayuda para elegir a los nuevos

― ¿Qué? ― grito Castiel

― Castiel el Joven Alan tiene una gran habilidad así que ira con nosotros

― Felicidades Alan, diviértete pero por lo que oído de este reino su transcurso será un poco aburrido

 **Castiel aún no estaba de acuerdo que Alan los acompañara ya que le molestaba que siendo un novato Lysandro le invitara unirse a ellos que son conocidos como los mejores utilizando una espada junto con Leigh, pero al final solamente tuvo que aceptarlo ya que el chico tenia talento pero no dejaría que le ganara. Los cuatro chicos entraron al reino donde toda la gente permanecía en total silencio sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido**

Isabel

Antes cuando era la encargada del castillo central nunca había salido de mi hogar solo había visitado el reino del norte para vender las plantas medicinales que nos mantenía a mi familia pero había escuchado que antes de que Akadia se convirtiera en princesa este reino era muy silencioso y triste por la princesa que lo gobierna ya que en este tiempo era conocida como la princesa de mano de hierro y veo ahora que lo que me contaban era cierto, veo a los ciudadanos y nadie hace ningún ruido y solo algunos pocos son los que hablan pero eso solo para comprar alguna comida o prenda de vestir este reino no tiene nada de vida no entiendo cómo pudo llegar a ser princesa.

― Este reino es muy aburrido ― dijo Castiel y por primera vez desde que llegue aquí estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el

― Lo se Castiel pero debemos respetar las reglas de aquí al igual que hacemos con los demás ― contesto Lysandro

― Que yo sepa todos los reinos tienen las mismas reglas solo este tiene reglas tan tontas

― Castiel deberías de hablar correctamente recuerda que la última vez te encerraron por dos días sin agua y sin comida ― dijo Leigh ocasionando que Castiel dejara de hablar

― ¿de qué reglas hablan? ― pregunte

― Solo tienes que saber que intenta hablar amablemente y no gritar, ni insultar si puedes quédate calladito ― dijo Castiel

― Está bien ― lo mejor será en este caso obedecer a Castiel

 **Mientras tanto Akadia salió de su hogar para dar una vuelta al pueblo donde se vería con una amiga de nombre Amber**

Akadia

No tengo muchas amigas y la única que tengo ni siquiera sé si es mi amiga. Ya que nos conocimos por nuestros padres ya que mi madres es amiga de su madre o mejor dicho la princesa y el que nos habláramos fue más bien la presión de nuestras madres hacernos educadas, en fin como nadie soporta la forma en la que soy solo ella creo se podría decir es mi amiga. Llegue al castillo donde los guardias me dejaron entrar al jardín donde estaba Amber tomando el té, me senté a su lado y comenzamos la conversación.

― Ni creas que te dejare ganarme el puesto de princesa ― dijo Amber

― Lo mismo digo, pero sabes porque pelearnos estoy segura que seremos princesas las dos ya sea una gobierne este reino o simplemente otro ― le conteste

― Tienes razón, aunque muchas piensan que solo pueden ser princesas del reino al que perteneces pero eso es por falta de investigación ― dijo Amber tomando un poco de té para después mirar a Akadia ― Mi hermano ira a ser seleccionado como caballero, ¿quieres ir?

― Claro, me encantaría

 **Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos para encontrarse con la princesa y su caballero junto con su hijo Nathaniel, pero Nathaniel al ver a Akadia la cual no era de su agrado como siempre le molesto su compañía pero aun así no lo mostraba, después los cuatro se dirigieron a su destino. Mientras tanto Leigh, Lysandro, Castiel y Alan se preparaban dentro de una habitación contraída especialmente para pelear**

― ¿Qué se va a saltar el primer paso de selección? ― Dijo Alan sorprendido

― Si ya que la primera vez Castiel rechazo a alguien muy bueno que puede llegar a ser caballero pero este no se rindió por eso sigue aquí, queremos evitar que eso ocurra otra vez, esta vez veremos a cada uno en la pelea es por eso también que te pedí tu ayuda ― dijo Lysandro mirando a Alan

Isabel

Nunca me imaginé que pasara esto pero por lo menos puedo ver a Nathaniel el cual a un no ha llegado lo que pienso es extraño pero en fin tiene que llegar ya que si no lo hace el futuro no será el mismo. Los cuatro nos manteníamos sentados y después Castiel fue el primero en pelear con el primer chico, después seguí yo, luego Leigh y por ultimo Lysandro y así sucesivamente, ya habían pasado veinte personas diferentes y aun nada de pistas sobre Nathaniel hasta que sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a cuatro figuras dos mujeres y dos hombres, en ese momento todo el que estaba adentro se inclinó haciendo una reverencia la cual hice ya que Castiel me lo indico y una vez terminada vi a Nathaniel pero también vi Akadia y Amber juntas, lo que fue muy extraño ya que ellas no se llevan nada bien pero además de eso vi a una mujer con un hermoso y elegante vestido con una tiara en su cabeza lo que significa es la princesa y al de al lado es su caballero el cual usaba una armadura, pero se supone según se en este tiempo ya no se usaba las armaduras ya que no dejaban al caballero moverse libremente y además se comprobó que hay más posibilidad de salvar a la princesa sin ella que con ella.

― ¿Por qué la princesa está aquí? ― le pregunte a Castiel, en ese momento la princesa me miro directamente

― ¿no sabes nada verdad?, después te enteraras, mejor quédate calladito ― dijo Castiel casi en un susurro

― ¿Quién es ese chico? ― pregunto la princesa

― Él es uno de los candidatos a caballero seleccionado del reino del norte, está aquí ayudando con la pelea para evaluar las habilidades de los candidatos ― dijo Lysandro calmadamente

― ¿un principiante?, ¿es una broma? ― dijo la princesa molesta

― No lo es este chico posee las habilidades necesarias ― contesto Lysandro sin perder su tono de voz de confianza y sin dejarse ver como alguien inferior

― Bien pero él no peleara con mi hijo ― dijo la princesa mirándome

― ¿hijo? ― no me diga que Nathaniel es su hijo pensé para mí misma

― Él es Nathaniel mi hijo y caballero de la nueva princesa ya sea del sur o de algún otro reino

― ¿es enserio él? ― aún estaba sorprendida y con grandes dudas, pero al parecer lo que dije ocasiono que la princesa se molestara malinterpretando lo que dije

― Piensas que mi hijo no llegara a ser un caballero, que falta de respeto, déjame decirte que él es mejor que tú en muchos sentidos, mi hijo te vencerá rápidamente cuando lo pongan a prueba ya que tú te enfrentaras con el ― dijo la princesa furiosa

― Espere no ― la princesa no me dejo terminar

― Nathaniel enfréntate a este chico

― Princesa le pido disculpas el joven Alan nunca había visitado este reino y no conoce nada de él y por lo de su hijo, creo debería de escuchar a Alan ya que estoy seguro malinterpreto lo que quería decir ― dijo Lysandro

― No trate de defenderlo, la decisión esta echa ― dijo la princesa

― Está bien pero permita que descansemos ya es la hora ― dijo Lysandro

― Está bien ― termino diciendo la princesa saliendo de la habitación junto con su caballero y Nathaniel

Isabel

Me sorprendí bastante al saber que la madre de Nathaniel es la princesa ya que nunca supe nada sobre su pasado cuando lo conocí simplemente hablaba de cosas que tuvieran que ver con Akadia, del reino o su puesto como caballero después de eso nos hicimos más cercanos y de ahí cuando le pregunte por su pasado me dijo que lo sentía pero que no podía decírmelo, después me entere que la única que sabía de su pasado era Akadia pero ella nunca rompe sus promesas y le prometió a Nathaniel no decir nada de él. Ahora que me entero de esto es una gran sorpresa para mí.

― Por fin estamos de acurdo en algo ― dijo Castiel dándome un golpe en la espalda ― también pienso que ese rubio no será caballero

― Te equivocas Castiel ― dije alzando la voz un poco, lo que fue un error

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― dijo Castiel cruzando los brazos

― Quiero decir que lo que quise decir fue que no me esperaba que el fuera el hijo de la princesa ― conteste inmediatamente tratando de reponer mi error

― Como digas ― dijo Castiel para después irse

― No le prestes atención esos dos no se llevan bien ― dijo Lysandro

― Se nota a simple vista

Isabel

Al parecer Castiel y Nathaniel siempre pelearan lo que me alivia de alguna manera ya que por fin algo es familiar en las personas que conozco. El descanso comenzó aún quedaban bastantes personas que probar pero eso no era tan importante para mí ya que en mi cabeza una cosa y era una pregunta muy difícil ¿Qué hace Akadia con Amber? Esas dos llevan desde que llegaron juntas, eso es muy extraño ya que ellas no se pueden ver ni en pintura, di un gran suspiro ya que a veces olvido donde me encuentro y quiero ver a todo el mundo como los conozco pero no se puede.

Akadia

Desde que estoy aquí he sentido la mirada de ese chico en mi lo que de alguna manera me inquieta pero intento no darle importancia hablando con Amber hasta que ella lo misiono

― De seguro le gustas ― dijo Amber

― No es mi tipo ― conteste ― mi pareja tiene que ser alguien muy importante

― Así como Castiel, estoy segura será mi caballero

― Con sus habilidades no lo dudo, de hecho no sé por qué hacen todo esto está claro que Lysandro, Castiel y Leigh serán caballeros lo que deja solo un puesto libre ― Dijo Akadia

― Claro está será Nathaniel mi hermano

― Odio admitirlo pero lo más seguro es que si, solo espero y no sea mi caballero, no lo soportaría, sin ofender Amber pero sabes que él y yo no somos compatibles ― dijo Akadia

― Si lose y lo peor es que creo que solo contigo podría dejar que fueran pareja, pero no todo se puede ― dijo Amber ― vamos con Castiel y de paso conoces quien podría ser tu futuro caballero

Isabel

Hablaba con Castiel con el cual me estoy llevando mejor lo que me hace feliz pero también hablaba con Lysandro y Leigh cuando me di cuenta que Akadia y Amber se acercaban a nosotros, Amber miraba a Castiel y Akadia simplemente no veía a nadie en particular pero avanzaba al igual que Amber con gran superioridad, una vez llegaron a nosotros Amber trato de hablar con Castiel pero este lo ignoraba y pensé "por fin algo más que me es familiar"

― Castiel que te parece mi nuevo vestido, me lo puse solo para ti ― dijo Amber acercándose a Castiel

― Me da igual, aléjate de mí ― Castiel la aparto

― Sera mejor que Cambies tu actitud con mi mejor amiga Castiel ya que hablas con las futuras princesas

Isabel

Cuando escuche eso pensé que me volví loca y en mi cabeza no dejaba de sonar esas palabras de "mejor amiga", ¿esto no puede estar pasando? ¿Akadia y Amber amigas? Ellas dos no se pueden ver ni en pintura, después de esto ya nada podrá sorprenderme pero aun así di un gran grito

― ¿Qué? No puede ser― grite con todas mis fuerzas ocasionando que todos me vieran y lo peor de todo es que la princesa me escucho ya que estaba entrando

― ¿Qué fue ese grito? ― dijo Castiel y tuve que pensar rápido

― ¿Se encuentra bien joven Alan? ― pregunto Lysandro

― ¿Qué sucede? ― dijo Leigh, todos me miraban y yo dije lo primero que vino a mi cabeza

― Vi una araña gigante ― no pude inventarme algo más tonto ya que todos me miraron extraño y Castiel comenzó a reír

― ¿solo es eso? ― Castiel reía sin control ― no eres un hombre

― Claro que lo soy ― ir grite aunque en realidad no lo soy ― solo que las arañas no son de mi agrado

― Que chico más tonto ― dijo Akadia para después irse junto con Amber

Castiel seguía riendo lo que ocasionó que la princesa nos mirara de manera asesina pero fue lo que silencio a Castiel por otra parte me disculpe con Lysandro y Leogh por haberlos asustado de esa manera y luego de que explicara que no me gustan las arañas Lysandro me dijo que era hora de comenzar. Tome mi simulación de espada y me coloque frente a frente con Nathaniel cuando me di cuenta de algo y fue que no utilice el collar para convertirme en un hombre, así que tengo la peluca y por lo que se Nathaniel no es tan malo, intente hablar con alguna excusa pero la princesa no me dejo y sin poder utilizar el collar la prueba comenzó, Nathaniel comenzó atacándome y yo igual tratando de no moverme de manera que la peluca se mueva de su lugar. Mientras peleaba con Nathaniel mire a Lysandro el cual me miraba fijamente de seguro se dio cuenta que no estoy peleando dando todo mi potencial, él sabe que estoy peleando al igual que lo hacía con los otros candidatos pero con ellos era más fácil por lo que no tenía que utilizar el poder del collar en cambio con Nathaniel tengo algo de miedo por lo que tengo una opción y es dejarme vencer por él, no quiero que este secreto se descubra, pero en ese momento Castiel dio un grito sin importarle que la princesa estuviera ahí

― Desnutrido si te dejas vences por el hijo de mami te mato, demuéstrame que te puedo aceptar como guerrero ― gritito Casstiel

Castiel

Cuando mire a Alan en combate no era el mismo que cuando peleo conmigo o con lysandro, algo le sucedía pero por lo que veo perderá con el rubiecito y eso no lo puedo aceptar, no solo porque no sea de mi agrado sino porque veo en Alan bastante potencial que comienzo a aceptarlo como guerrero y como amigo

Isabel

Cuando Castiel grito eso mire a la princesa la cual lo miro molesta por otra parte yo me sentí feliz ya que Castiel comenzaba a aceptarme nuevamente en este tiempo y con cuidado comencé a moverme con más agilidad con la espada con un nuevo plan en mente cansar a Nathaniel ya que tal vez siempre fui superada por los caballeros cuando peleaba con ellos pero en cuanto a resistencia tenía la oportunidad de quedar en empate solamente tenía que esquivar sus ataques, paso algún tiempo la pelea se alargó un poco pero al final Nathaniel se veía cansado y fue cuando comencé a pelear nuevamente pero esta vez enserio sin temor a ser descubierta ya que los movimientos de Nathaniel eran más lentos y fácil de evitar, al final termine ganando ocasionando que la princesa se enojara.

― Buena pelea ― le dije a Nathaniel, extendiéndole mi mano ya que este había caído al terminar la pelea

Nathaniel

Cuando comencé a pelear pensaba que ganaría ya que este chico se veía débil pero fue mi error ya que cuando menos lo pensé él me había ganado y estoy seguro no utilizo todas sus fuerzas. No me molesta haber perdido pero tendré que soportar a mis padres nuevamente además del castigo el cual mi padre me dará ya que ellos no aceptan que su hijo pierda. El chico me ofreció ayuda para levantarme la cual rechace ya que si lo hacia mi castigo sería peor, lo mejor será disculparme si lo vuelvo a ver. Me levante y sin dirigirle la palabra me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la princesa

Isabel

Cuando Nathaniel me rechazo me sorprendí y más cuando me miro de esa manera, este no es el Nathaniel que conozco pensé para mí misma y me entristecí un poco, Después él se acercó a su madre le dio una reverencia y se disculpó con ella.

― Le ruego perdone mi debilidad princesa ― decía Nathaniel mientras le daba una reverencia a su madre

― Nathaniel no pudo creer lo débil que eres, eso sucede por tu falta de interés ― decía la princesa enojada ― desde este momento no tengo un hijo, si quieres que te reconozca nuevamente tendrás que llegar a ser caballero

― Si princesa

Isabel

Cuando vi a Nathaniel en esa situación no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, esa debe ser la razón por la que Nathaniel nunca hablo de sus padres. Me enoje en mi interior que desobedecí a Castiel y Lysandro cuando me dijeron que no hablara

― Esa no es razón para tratar así a su propio hijo ― grite a la princesa y esta me miro de mala manera

― Ya me canse de ti, no tienes nada de respeto hacia mí, no eres nadie para decirme como tratar a los demás ― dijo furiosa la princesa

― Una actitud como la suya no es digna de una princesa

― Eso es todo, te tuve paciencia por ser nuevo en este reino pero ya no lo seré, ya sabes que hacer mi excelente caballero ― dijo la princesa

― Si su majestad ― se acercó el caballero de la princesa hacia mí

Me metí en una situación complicada pero no me importa ya que me puedo defender de muchas maneras ya que conozco las reglas generales de los reinos, cuando el padre de Nathaniel o caballero de la princesa se acercó lo suficiente Lysandro se interpuso.

― Sé que el joven Alan no cumplió las reglas de este reino como la de alzar la voz, o desafiar a la princesa, le pido me permita intercambiar lugar con él, yo recibiré su castigo ― dijo Lysandro ocasionando que mi corazón comenzara a latir, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan amable?

― Me rehusó a su petición ― contesto la princesa

― No hace falta ya que la princesa no tiene el derecho de imponerme algún castigo ― conteste

― Claro que lo tengo rompiste las reglas y me faltaste el respeto ― alzo la voz la princesa

― Princesa del sur le recuerdo que en ningún momento le falte al respeto a su persona, tengo a mi alrededor testigos que lo afirman en segundo aunque sea princesa no tiene el derecho de imponerme ningún castigo ya que las reglas inquebrantables y generales de los cuatro reinos me protegen, si no lo recuerda permítame recordarle que una de las reglas es que los reinos pueden tener sus reglas pero si un visitante que no pertenece al reino llega de visita por primera vez a un reino las reglas de este no serán aplicadas al visitante ya que no pertenece al reino, esto tiene un plazo de diez días después de estos diez días el visitante tendrá que respetar la reglas de ese reino y si no las respeta podrá recibir el castigo que la princesa crea conveniente esto también aplica para personas que se cambiaran de reino― le dije a la princesa y esta solo me miro con odio ― también le recuerdo que si incumple esta regla o alguna otra de las reglas generales el reino lo sabrá ya que la fuente principal se activara y en ella su castigo aparecerá, después de esto la encargada del castillo central será la responsable de reunir a las tres princesas restantes para presenciar el castigo de la princesa que incumplió la regla

― Por esta vez te salvaste pero la próxima vez un castigo recibirás ― dijo la princesa enojada

― Otra regla general es que las princesas no pueden amenazar sin razón alguna no importa si la persona incumplió las reglas del reino siempre y cuando sea un visitante o nuevo en el reino

La princesa solo se fue junto con su caballero, Nathaniel, Amber y Akadia

― Quien diría que el desnutrido fuera tan valiente ― dijo Castiel bromeando

― Sabes Castiel deberías de leer ñas reglas generales de los cuatro reinos así puede que te salves si te metes en problemas, ya que me imagino no sabías de esas reglas ― Castiel se quedó callado

― Saben creo que hay que ir a una biblioteca a estudiarlas ― dijo Lysandro

― ¿no las sabes? ― dije impresionada

― Se algunas al igual que Leigh

Me impresione bastante pero esto es normal cuando se convierten en caballeros tienen que saberse las reglas si o si, pero es verdad que las esas reglas no son muy conocidas es por eso que un día propuse que se dieran pláticas sobre estas para que los ciudadanos de cada reino este enterado pero eso fue cuando era encargada del castillo central. Cuando la familia de Nathaniel se fue y Akadia seguimos con nuestro trabajo, al final del día terminamos muy cansados y aun no terminaba ya que al llegar al campamento elegimos quienes serían los candidatos entre ellos Nathaniel y al día siguiente dimos a conocer los nombres al final seleccionamos a 15 personas en total. Me encontraba sentada en una roca, los nuevos ya se habían instalado para pasar la noche y mañana temprano ir al reino del Este donde veré a Kentin y tal vez a Aqua

― Perdón por como actué ayer ― me asuste cuando alguien me hablo, vi quien era tratándose de Nathaniel ― evitaba un castigo peor al que me darían

― No te preocupes ― conteste y este se sentó a un lado mío ― ¿fue duro?

― Lo soporte que es lo que importa, por favor no le digas a nadie sobre mi castigo ni que soy hijo de la princesa del sur

― ¿nadie lo sabe? ― pregunte impresionada

― Todos piensan que fui elegido por la princesa porque vio talento en mí, en realidad nadie en el reino sabe que soy su hijo ya que lo mantiene en secreto y cuando cumpla sus expectativas lo anunciara ― me explico Nathaniel

― Debe ser duro ― conteste

― Lo es pero no importa

Nathaniel me dejo sola, ahora entiendo que ha tenido una vida muy difícil y dolorosa, espero poder ayudarle.

 **Dentro del castillo se encontraban Akadia y Amber hablando sobre el día anterior**

― Mi hermano es una vergüenza ― dijo Amber

― Ese chico Alan tiene el potencial para ser un caballero ― dijo Akadia

― Admito que tiene habilidad pero no le gana a mi Castiel

― No estés tan segura ― dijo Akadia

― ¿Qué insinúas? ― pregunto Amber

― Solo digo que aún no conocemos las habilidades de ese chico, tal vez puede que haya más chicos con el potencial de llegar a ser caballero, pero aun así esos tres es decir, Castiel, Lysandro y Leigh siguen estando en la cima por su habilidad el cuarto caballero es el que aún no está decidido

* * *

 **Mey-chan Sakura:** gracias por tu comentario, siento mucho la tardanza como dije al principio la escuela me tenia muy ocupada, espero te guste este capitulo

 **Gracias por leer**


	7. capitulo 7

**hola me disculpo por la tardanza pero como siempre he estado mu ocupada, pero gracias a las que leen esta historia encerio gracias.  
**

 **Clanadys: gracias por tu comentario perdon por tardar en actualizar  
**

* * *

 **Los aspirantes a caballeros se encontraban fuera del castillo del sur, cada uno de ellos se encontraba profundamente dormidos, pero Leigh ya había despertado de su sueño quien despertó a Lysandro para después levantarse. Lysandro tomo una cantinflera y se dirigió a la tienda de acampar de su amigo Castiel don vacío el agua que se encontraba dentro de la cantinflera en la cabeza de Castiel, ya que esa era la única manera de despertar a su amigo, este se despertó como siempre enfadado mirando a su amigo.**

― Es la única forma de despertarte ― dijo Lysandro de manera seria pero en el fondo se burlaba un poco de su compañero

― Podrías tirar menos agua **―** contesto Castiel gritando

― Ya lo hemos intentado y no funciona ― dijo Lysandro saliendo de la tienda, pero antes le dijo a su amigo como siempre ― no intentes volver a dormir, tienes que despertar a los demás

― Lo sé, lo se

 **Mientras esto sucedía en otra tienda que se encontraba cerca de la tienda de Castiel, se encontraba Isabel que al escuchar el grito de este se despertó rápidamente**

Isabel

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que llegue aquí y me he acostumbrado a levantarme en cuanto escucho el grito de Castiel ya que para despertarnos grita afuera de las tiendas y si no salimos entra en ellas o simplemente a veces entra en algunas si eso llega a ocurrir conmigo podría descubrir que soy mujer por esa razón cada vez que escucho su grito me levanto me coloco las vendas y la peluca rápidamente para salir antes de que empiece a despertarnos. Una vez preparada Salí de mi tienda encontrándome con Castiel, para él ya era común que me viera despierta antes de que empezar su labor.

― ¿no duermes nunca desnutrido? ― pregunto Castiel en tono de burla

― Con tus gritos nadie puede ― le conteste para después irme a despertar a Viktor

 **En el campamento se encontraban Lysandro y su hermano Leigh hablando sobre el próximo viaje al siguiente reino el cual sería ese día.**

― Al parecer Alan tiene talento ― dijo Leigh

― Lo sé es por eso que planeo llevarlo nuevamente hoy con nosotros, claro si estás de acuerdo ― menciono Lysandro

― Hermanito sabes que soy el mayor pero tú tienes ese don de líder

― no me siento con ese don

― Siempre dices eso, ¿dime vez algo en ese chino no? ― pregunto con curiosidad Leigh

― Si es algo que no sabría explicar, se ve que tiene bastante potencial pero hay algo mas ― termino de decir Lysandro

 **Mientras tanto Castiel ya había terminado de despertar a los veinticinco candidatos a caballeros que comenzaron a desayunar para después empacar el campamento y viajar al siguiente reino.**

Isabel

Comenzamos a viajar al siguiente reino y como siempre caminábamos para llegar a el, máximo nos tardamos el día entero es decir llegamos a la anochecer solo para dormir pero a la mitad del camino tomamos un descanso, por mi parte sigo pensando en que are para verter el frasco en la fuente principal, puedo llegar a ella fácilmente pero el problema es que hacer para alejarme del campamento sin que los demás me descubran.

Viktor

Desde antes de ser aceptado el primer amigo que hice fue Alan y al cual nombre rival ya que se nota que es muy bueno, pero al verlo sé que algo le preocupa y quiero ayudarlo ya que un rival y amigo sin motivación no es nada beneficioso para ninguno de los dos, aunque el aún no sabe que lo nombre mi rival.

― ¿todo bien? Te noto preocupado ― pregunto Viktor

― Si lo estoy ― contesto Alan rápidamente ocultando su preocupación

― Sabes, no te creo ― le contesto Viktor ― pero si no me lo quieres decir no te obligare, pero quiero decirte algo importante

― Te escucho

― Cuando te conocí pensé que no serias capaz de pasar la prueba y acepte al principio pero tu seguías intentándolo sin importarte que Castiel lo evitara, eso comenzó a llamar mi atención hacia ti, cuando derrotaste a Castiel me interese en ti, supe que eras fuerte y valiente el punto es que yo a ti … ― Isabel no lo dejo terminar

Isabel

Escuchaba a Viktor decir sus palabras y por la forma en que las decía no pude evitar recordar a Alexy y el día en que me confeso sus gustos, ese día me pidió ayuda para confesarse, yo acepte con gusto y lo vi todo es por eso que sin dejar terminar a Viktor me precipite y le dije

― Lo siento pero no te puedo aceptar, eres buen amigo pero no eres el tipo de chico que me gusta ― además de que soy una chica pensé

― Espera ― dijo Viktor apresurado, nervioso, impresionado y algo avergonzado ― no es lo que quise decir

― ¿a no? ― dije un poco más calmada

― No, perdón por la confusión de mis palabras ― dijo Viktor

― Lo mismo digo ― le conteste ― pero ¿Qué querías decirme?

― Bueno que yo a ti te considero un amigo y un rival ― termino de decir Viktor

― Eso es mejor, me siento aliviado ― suspire, y tanto Viktor como yo comenzamos a reír

 **Los candidatos a caballeros avanzaban al próximo reino. En la zona Este se encontraba Aqua jugando con dos pequeños niños, mientras estos corrían a todas direcciones, Aqua se dio cuenta de una persona la cual la miraba fijamente el cual se trataba de su padre, un hombre de cuarenta y dos años, los dos pequeños al ver su presencia se despidieron de Aqua ya que aquel hombre les daba miedo.**

Aqua

Siempre me verán jugando con esos dos niños ya que en este pueblo soy famosa por ser infantil y ocasionar desastres muy a menudo, por lo que mis únicos amigos son dos pequeños de ocho años ya que para ellos soy muy divertida a comparación de mi padre que siempre que lo ven salen huyendo es que mi padre es muy serio y tiene una cara de enojado cuando viene a buscarme ya que eso es porque de seguro le llego alguna travesura que hice en el pueblo pero por otra parte cuando estamos solos y no hago ninguna travesura es tan infantil como yo. Mi padre se acercó a mi lentamente, su rostro reflejaba que sería regañada nuevamente y sin salida de su vista no tuve más remedio que esperarlo.

― Aqua ― dijo con su voz gruesa y con tono molesto

― ¿si padre? ― pregunte con un poco de miedo

― Esta mañana llego una carta y si mal no recuerdo la última vez la princesa dijo que una carta llegaría y un castigo te seria impuesto ― me dijo enojado

― Lo se padre, pero no sé de qué se trata, esta semana no hecho nada malo ― conteste como niña buena ― mi padre suspiro

― Esta semana destruiste el puesto de manzanas

― No fui yo perseguía al perro que me robo mi chocolate

― ¿Y no pudiste dejarlo pasar?, solo era un chocolate

― El chocolate es sagrado ― grite ― además sabes que les hace daño a los perros ― dije calmando mi tono de voz

― Y me imagino que también fue culpa de el que ahora tenga que pagar dos vestidos que destrozaste

― No fue mi culpa me trómpese con una piedra

― Y el caballo que asustaste con la serpiente, gracias a eso destruyo los puestos de medio pueblo

― No sabía que a los caballos les daban miedo, además no era verdadera

― Y ….. ― no deje terminar a mi padre

― Entiendo vallamos a casa para ver que dice esa carta

― Bien

Aqua

Sin más que protestar y sin poder defenderme, al final fui con mi padre a nuestra casa donde una vez dentro me enseño la carta la cual me daba miedo de abrir, por mi mente pasaban un millón de posibilidades como estar encerrada por un tiempo o cambiarme de reino o peor aún que en ningún reino me aceptaran. Tenía miedo de leer esa carta por lo que le dije a mi padre que lo leyera por mí, así lo hizo y cando termino de leerlo me miro y dijo que no lo podía creer.

― ¿Qué sucede padre? ― dije desesperada

― Eres candidata a convertirte en princesa ― dijo mi padre, lo cual no creía

― Debes estar bromeando ― yo nunca podría ser una princesa pensé

― No lo estoy, mírala por ti misma ― mi padre me dio la carta, la cual tenía mi nombre y claramente decía que era candidata a princesa ― no lo puedo creer

― Mi hija es candidata a princesa, me siento tan orgulloso ― mi padre dio un giro de humor, ahora estaba abrazándome

― ¿seguro que no es un sueño? ― aun no lo podía creer

― No lo es, estoy tan feliz por mi niñita

Aqua

Al final mi padre estaba feliz y me dio una gran platica sobre lo afortunada que era y que esto me ayudara a ser más responsable y cuidadosa, que esta será una gran oportunidad para mí y que aunque tal vez no llegue a ser princesa para él siempre lo seria.

 **Dentro del castillo del este una princesa de cabello castaño y grandes gafas se encontraba preparando unas galletas para su lindo hijo de nombre Kentin pero de cariño le decían Ken el cual era idéntico a su madre**

― Ricas galletas ― dijo Kentin

― Todo para mi pequeño

Ken

Mi mamá es la princesa de este reino, ella tiene varias responsabilidades pero siempre deja un tiempo en su ocupada agenda para hacerme unas ricas galletas caseras que disfruto con cada una de mis papilas gustativas. Comía tranquilamente cuando escuche mi nombre resonando en el castillo, la voz se trataba de mi padre el cual requería mi presencia por lo que fui rápidamente para no hacerlo enojar, corriendo a la habitación donde me entrenaba a veces, ya que ser caballero no le da mucho tiempo.

― Firmes ― dijo mi padre por lo que tome la posición

― Si señor ― conteste, mi padre me miro detenidamente

― ¿Qué es esto? ― me dijo gritando ― ¿otra vez comiendo galletas?

― Si señor ― grite diciendo la verdad ya que si mentía me iría peor

― Te he dicho que no comas galletas, pero sigues sin entender, si lo vas hacer trata de estar limpio, quiero cien lagartijas ― dijo mi padre mientras salía de la habitación ― enviare a un soldado para que te vigile que las termines

Ken

Ya me acostumbre a los castigos de mi padre y tal como dijo un soldado llego a vigilarme, comencé haciendo una lagartija y cuando llegue a cinco me canse ya que no soy muy resistente pero no podía parar ya que mi padre les da permiso a los soldados para hacer los métodos que crean necesarios y el más común son los golpes pero solo tengo que resistir un poco más ya que sé que mi heroína mi madre que es la princesa estará aquí para liberarme de esto. Estaba a punto de caer cuando mi madre llega y le pidió al guardia que se fuera y no le digiera nada a mi padre, el no tuvo más remedio que acceder ya que no podía negarse a las órdenes de la princesa del este. Mi madre me ayudo a levantarme llevándome a mi habitación donde descanse para el día de mañana ya que mi padre me llevara junto con mi madre claro a la selección de futuros candidatos.

 **La noche llego y los candidatos a caballeros colocaron el campamento rápidamente para después descansar. A la mañana siguiente Lysandro, Castiel y Leigh le dieron permiso a los candidatos de recorrer el reino pero por turnos para que así puedan vigilar el campamento, así que Alan y Viktor aprovecharon el tiempo para recorrer el reino mientras que Alan esperaba para ayudar nuevamente a elegir los candidatos.**

Isabel

Visitaba el reino con Viktor, el me conto que este es el reino más divertido y pacífico de los cuatro y que su princesa es conocida por ser de un gran corazón con cada uno de sus habitantes, de eso no me impresiono ya que la conocí cuando ya no era una princesa ya que ella es la madre de Kentin y el caballero es su padre que al igual conocí. Viktor y yo caminábamos sin problema cuando escuchamos la gente gritar

― Cuidado ― gritaba un aldeano ― Aqua viene por este camino

― ¿Quién será esa tal Aqua? ― pregunto Viktor

― No lo sé pero al parecer no le agrada al pueblo

Ella no podía ser la persona que creía, pero todo esto es tan diferente que no debo de decir algo sin haberlo comprobado. Preguntamos a algunas personas por ella y nos dijeron que es una chica muy desastrosa, que causa problemas pero que no es intencional pero aun así es muy problemática

 **Horas antes Aqua despertó de su bello sueño donde se veía convertida en toda una princesa pero este sueño se convirtió en pesadilla cuando vio que con solo una orden destruyo el reino entero ya que la oscuridad entro en ella**

Aqua

Desperté agitada por aquel mal sueño. ¿Por qué fui elegida? Yo nunca podría llegar a ser una princesa y si lo soy destruiría el reino en un segundo porque simplemente soy Aqua, soy un problema para el reino. Me levante de mi cama, me mire al espejo y forme una sonrisa para que mi padre no sospechara de mi tristeza después me fui a desayunar y al terminar Salí de mi casa para tomar un poco de aire. Comencé a caminar cuando vi a un niño detrás de un árbol el cual lloraba.

Ken

Ya era de día y mi padre entro a mi habitación, me levanto y me dijo que estuviera listo ya que iría a la selección de caballeros, hice lo que me dijo pero cuando se distrajo me fui del castillo a esconderme ya que sé que no soy un caballero y es un intento tonto intentar la prueba si perderé inmediatamente, llegue a un árbol donde mire que no había nadie alrededor y comencé a llorar en silencio hasta que una chica se acercó a mí.

― ¿te encuentras bien? ― pregunto ella

― Si ― conteste limpiando mis lagrimas

― No lo creo ― dijo ella

Era la primera vez que veía a una chica tan linda como ella su cabello castaño claro era hermoso y sus ojos turquesa enamoraban a cualquiera más porque si ponían atención se podía mirar como cambiaban a verde aqua por el sol

― Soy aqua, de seguro ya has oído de mí, tal vez por eso no quieres hablarme ― dijo ella entristeciéndose un poco

― No es eso ― le dije ― soy Ken, he oído de ti pero no creo que alguien tan linda y que se preocupa por alguien como yo sea como lo dicen ― le dije

― Gracias ― Aqua mostro una linda sonrisa ― ¿me dirás que te sucede?

― Yo, soy Kentin, me llaman Ken y soy el hijo de la princesa, mi padre me quiere llevar a la selección de caballeros pero como ves no sirvo para eso, eso se nota a simple vista ― le conté, ella se sentó a mi lado

― Te entiendo ― me dijo ― yo fui una de las seleccionadas a princesa y no soy una

― No lo creo, eres muy amable ― le dije

― Gracias pero, créeme no soy para nada una princesa

― Y yo para nada un caballero ― ambos dimos un gran suspiro ― al parecer ambos tenemos casi el mismo problema

― Pero tú puedes ignorarlo, en cambio yo no ― dijo Aqua, por lo que Ken por instinto se paró y hablo

― Amos somos parecidos, pero yo creo puedes ser una princesa ya que eres amable y linda, te prometo que seré seleccionado y si lo logro tu intentaras ser una princesa

Aqua

Este chico es algo raro ¿Quién diría que apenas conociéndome diría algo así? Pero debo de admitir que eso me animo, al parecer conocí a un nuevo amigo que no es niño pequeño. Ambos nos quedamos platicando y después de un tiempo nos dio un poco de hambre por lo que decidimos ir al pueblo donde apenas me vieron comenzaron a decir cuidado con Aqua, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso pero al estar Ken a mi lado me dijo que no les hiciera caso por lo que me sentí aliviada por alguna razón, llegamos a un puesto de comida donde me percate que un chico de cabello castaño me miraba detenidamente, pero lo que me llamo la atención no fue su mirada sino el otro chico que lo acompañaba el cual tenía el cabello negro y ojos ámbar los cuales me llamaran la atención

Isabel

Mire a Aqua llegar pero a la persona que la acompañaba no la conocía para nada, nunca la había visto en mi vida

― ¿Qué tanto miras a la chica? ¿te gusta? ― pregunto Viktor

― No ― conteste ― solo que no da el aspecto de lo que dicen

― Es verdad, pero no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, recuerda no todo es lo que parece ― me dijo

Aqua

Comencé a comer tranquilamente cuando termine Ken saco una bolsa donde había galletas pero estas eran de chocolate, el me ofreció di un gran grito y tome una ya que eran de rico y sagrado chocolate, salte sobre el ocasionando que ambos cayéramos al suelo, me disculpe con él y me levante pero me di un golpe en la cabeza ya que se encontraba la silla que estaba unida al suelo y dura, me pare y me sobe la cabeza y camine sobándome pero Ken grito cuidado ya que no me di cuenta que un caballo con su carreta detrás non personas arriba de ellas corría por donde yo esta, di un grito el caballo se detuvo a tiempo di un suspiro de alivio por el susto, volví nuevamente con Ken pero me trómpese, con mi mano me sostuve en la tabla que usaban como mesa del puesto de comida pero al hacerlo mi mano elevo un plato ocasionando que una cuchara volara y le pegara a un vaso lo suficiente para que este se moviera y quebrara los demás que estaban en fila a un lado de él, lo que ocasionó que el dueño se enojara conmigo y saliera.

― Eres un desastre para este reino ― dijo el dueño, saliendo, digiriéndose a mi

― No le haga nada ― dijo Ken colocándose delante de mí, pero sus piernas temblaban

― Aléjate pequeño ― el dueño empujo a Ken y se acercó a mi

Isabel

Al parecer me hago más cercana a Viktor, ya que hablamos de diferentes temas y nos sentíamos bien en la conversación, pero me pregunto ¿Qué sucedería si descubre que soy una chica?, mientras pensaba escuche un ruido y vi como Aqua sin intención destruía varios vasos por accidente por lo que el dueño se acercó a ella con mala cara, por lo que me levante del lugar donde estaba dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba junto con Viktor que me acompaño

Aqua

No sabía que intentaba el dueño pero al ver su rostro no era nada bueno, levanto su mano y cerré los ojos en ese momento esperaba un golpe pero no llego, abrí mis ojos y vi a esos dos chicos de antes el de cabello negro deteniendo al dueño y al chico castaño junto a mí.

― ¿te encuentras bien? ― dijo el chico de cabello castaño

― Si ― conteste

El chico de cabello negro con un movimiento tiro al suelo al dueño en ese momento la princesa y el caballero llegaron lo que significa que estoy en problemas o eso pensé.

― Princesa estas personas están causando alboroto ― dijo el dueño señalándonos

― Vi todo lo que sucedió ― dijo la princesa ― sé que Aqua no es un angelito pero lo que siempre ocurre no lo hace para mal, solo tiene mala suerte

― Pero princesa ― dijo el dueño

― Usted es el que necesita un pequeño castigo por querer utilizar violencia solo por unos vasos que no fue más que un accidente y por pegarle a mi pequeño

― ¿pequeño? ― dijo el dueño

― Si mi niño mi pequeño Ken ― dijo la princesa

― No estoy de acuerdo en todo cariño, a mi parecer Ken es muy débil por ser el hijo de mami necesita inmediatamente convertirse en un verdadero hombre

Isabel

No lo podía creer nuevamente, todo esto es tan diferente primero Rous no es caliente después Amber y Akadia, y ahora Aqua y Ken todo esto es muy confuso, creo que mi cabeza explotara en algún momento por tantas sorpresas. La princesa hablo un momento con aquel hombre y al final lo perdono pero que no lo volviera hacer, mientras tanto ayudaba a Ken y Aqua

― Gracias por ayudarnos ― dijo Aqua

― De nada soy Alan y él es Viktor ― dije señalando a Viktor

― Yo soy Aqua y él es Ken, nunca los había visto ¿son visitantes?

― Somos candidatos a caballeros ― dijo Viktor

― Impresionante ― dijo Aqua emocionada ― ¿de qué reino son?

― Del norte ― contestamos los dos

― Así que son candidatos ― dijo la princesa acercándose ― gracias por ayudar a mi pequeño y a mi habitante Aqua

― De nada ― contestamos ambos

― Princesa ya es hora de irnos ― dijo el caballero ― la selección empezara pronto y tengo que ver a Kentin para saber si de algo sirve el entrenamiento que le doy

― Es verdad ― dije gritando ― se me hace tarde

― ¿para qué? ― dijo el caballero de la princesa

― Bueno ayudo a la selección de caballeros ― conteste

― ¿tu?, porque, no creo tengas la habilidad de Lysandro ― dijo el padre de Kentin

― No se deje engañar por las apariencias ― dijo Viktor ― créame que Castiel aprendió la lección

― Que les parece si vamos todos ― dijo la princesa

Aqua

Al final los seis nos dirigimos donde se ara la prueba, aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea porque me llevan a mí. Por lo que veo la madre de Ken que es la princesa en muy linda y no me miro como las demás personas en cambio su padre me da miedo ya que es el que siempre esta tras de mí y el que me dice que me comporte, mientras caminábamos Ken comenzó hablarme

― Aqua te prometo que quedare seleccionado, y no estarás sola}

― Gracias Ken ― le dedique una sonrisa

Ken es muy lindo, al parecer ya tengo un nuevo amigo pero en cambio en todo este tiempo no he podido de mirar cada vez que puedo a Viktor creo que me gusta.

Isabel

Llegamos al lugar donde sería la selección, se podía ver una gran fila, entramos y en cuanto Castiel me vio me dio un pequeño regaño por llegar tarde pero se calmó cuando la princesa le dijo que fue culpa suya, después de eso comenzamos con la prueba hasta llegar el descanso donde me encontraba con Castiel y Lysandro hablando, Leigh estaba con la princesa y el caballero

― Ya vieron al niño de mami, no entiendo porque está aquí, claro está será derrumbado en un segundo ― dijo Castiel

― No creo, que tengas razón Castiel ― dijo Lysandro

― Claro que la tengo ― castiel me miro ― ¿verdad Alan?

― Te diré una cosa, tu pensabas lo mismo conmigo y ahora aquí me tienes, le daré la razón a Lysandro

― ¿Cómo? ― dijo Castiel enojado

― No comiencen a discutir ― dijo Lysandro con tono calmado, mi hermano ya viene

En cuanto Leigh llego nuevamente comenzamos con los seleccionados, ahora era el turno de Kentin o mejor dicho Ken como le dicen y su oponente es nada menos que Castiel.

Ken

Ahora era mi turno, me dieron una simulación de espada y me dirigí al lugar donde sería la prueba mi padre me veía por lo que me ponía nervioso, después Castiel se paró frente a mí y empezó la prueba y corrió hacia mí, cerré los ojos pero recordé a Aqua y al abrirlos la mire, tenía que aprobar.

Isabel

Castiel no se contuvo en cuanto comenzó se dirigió a Ken, al principio pensé que le daría un buen golpe pero no fue así Ken lo esquivo pero al hacerlo este cayó al suelo

― Su padre me dijo que lo aceptemos aunque no tenga las habilidades ― dijo Leigh

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ― pregunto Lysandro

― Lo que te imaginas, le dije que solo lo aceptaríamos si tiene las habilidades, al parecer quiere que lo entrenemos

― Bien dicho hermano ― contesto Lysandro ― ¿Alan dime que ves en él?

― No es bueno con la espada pero tiene buena agilidad ― conteste

― Exacto

Al final Ken esquivo por un rato a Castiel pero llego el momento en que se cansó y este le gano, después seguimos con los demás y al terminar nos reunimos para discutir quienes serían los seleccionados

― Les dije que ese Ken no era para esto ― dijo Castiel

― Te recuerdo que te esquivo en varias ocasiones ― le dijo Lysandro

― Conozco esa mirada ― contesto Castiel ― quieres seleccionarlo

― Sé que no es muy bueno pero tiene agilidad con el entrenamiento mejorara

― Me niego ― dijo Castiel enojado

― Lo someteremos a votación ― dijo Leihg ― ¿Quién vota por que se quede? ― Leigh, Lysandro y yo levantamos la mano

Lysandro nombro a los diez seleccionados donde entre ellos se encontraba Ken este salto de alegría junto con Aqua, ambos se despidieron después Ken le dijo adiós a sus padres y todos nos fuimos al campamento donde descansamos de un largo día

Aqua

Este día fue maravilloso hice un nuevo amigo y este amigo me mostro que puedo lograr cosas que me parecen imposibles así que are mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme en una princesa, y además si lo logro me gustaría que Viktor sea mi caballero.

 **Todos dormían tranquilamente en el campamento, pero entre la oscura noche se movía una sombra de la cual nadie se dio cuenta, la cual observaba tranquilamente dormir a Isabel.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	8. capitulo 8 parte 1

**hola este capitulo deberia ser mas largo, ya que saldrian los gemelos pero por falta de tiempo subire este capitulo en dos partes. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer y aveces no tengo nada de tiempo perdon por la tardanza, y agradezco a las personas que leen mi fic aunque tarde meses en subirlo  
**

* * *

 **Isabel dormía tranquilamente. La noche anterior que llegaron al campamento se encontraba muy cansada por lo que simplemente se olvidó de quitarse la peluca y dejo que sus sueños la invadieran pero a la mitad de la noche alguien entro a su tienda, una sombra humana oscura la cual transmitía miedo, soledad, desesperación, terror y muchos sentimientos negativos ya que se trataba de la oscuridad la cual la veía dormir tranquilamente.**

Isabel

Me encontraba dormida tranquilamente soñando con mis amigos, todos se encontraban en el castillo central bailando, yo me encontraba con Lysandro en ese momento aunque fuera un simple sueño comencé a disfrutarlo ya que no quería volver a la realidad pero sé que llegara en cuanto despierte. Bailaba sin dejar de mirar a Lysandro nos paramos y él se acercó a mí para dar comienzo a un dulce beso que jamás llego ya que cuando estaba a centímetros de mis labios, dio un grito y vi como la oscuridad lo había atravesado, cayó en mis brazos y todo se volvió oscuro mire a Lysandro y ya no estaba en mis brazos, simplemente había oscuridad, me levante ya que se podía sentir una superficie firme y al dar el primer paso comencé a caer despertando de aquel sueño. Al despertar vi borrosamente como alguien salía de la tienda por lo que me levante agitadamente por el sueño que acababa de tener, al salir mire en todas direcciones y no había nadie, tal vez simplemente fue mi imaginación ya que no hay nada pero me alegro que tuviera mi peluca puesta ya que si no la tuviera si hubiera sido alguno de los chicos me descubrirían, desde ahora tendré más cuidado. Regrese a la tienda pero me era imposible dormir, sentía mi cabeza llena de preocupaciones que no se si acabaran soportar esto sola es muy difícil que a veces he llegado a pensar que no podre cumplir mi misión pero siempre intento de alejarme de esos pensamientos es por esto que en esta ocasión salí de mi tienda cuidando de que nadie me viera encontrando un pequeño lago en el cual sin resistirme entre en el para alejar todas estas preocupaciones lo cual funciono bien.

Lysandro

Es mi turno de vigilar el campamento, pronto terminara la selección de candidatos lo que significa que el verdadero trabajo comenzara muy pronto y una gran lucha por el deseo de ser un caballero, comencé a caminar encontrándome con Ken que al parecer no podía dormir.

― Joven Ken debería descansar ya que pronto comenzara el verdadero trabajo

― Lo se Lysandro pero, en realidad además de no poder dormir estoy afuera por una razón— Ken parecía muy nervioso

― ¿puedo saberla? — le pregunte

― Vi a Alan cuando Salí de mi tienda, pensé que no podría dormir al igual que yo así que decidí hablarle pero él se dirigió por aquel lugar lejos del campamento — Ken me señalo el lugar

― Podría ser peligroso — Salí en dirección a la cual me dijo Ken — por favor quédate vigilando si vez algo sospechoso despierta a Castiel y a mi hermano — le dije antes de irme

Sé que Alan es bueno con la espada pero es peligroso estar solo a las afueras del reino ya que es peligroso, la oscuridad puede aparecer cuando menos lo esperas. Comencé a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba había demasiados árboles y muchos caminos.

Isabel

Salí del agua para después cambiarme pero no me coloque la peluca ni las vendas ya que quería disfrutar un poco esta libertad por un momento y no ser un chico. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a cantar mientras veía la luna una hermosa canción que me compuso Lysandro, sé que debo olvidarme de el y la mejor forma es no recordarlo pero es imposible además esta canción no es de las que se guardan.

Lysandro

No podía encontrar al joven Alan y comencé a pensar lo peor pero entonces escuche una voz la cual me parece hermosa y la letra de la canción es como si fuera familiar, de repente sin saberlo ni dar órdenes a mis pies comencé a seguirla hasta que la encontré, la dueña de esa voz era una chica de cabello largo la cual noto mi presencia pero al verme ella solo se quedó de espaldas.

Isabel

Escuche como alguien se dirigía hacia mí por lo que voltee y vi a Lysandro por lo que le di la espalda al no tener a donde escapar solo espero no encuentre mi peluca y no se acerque demasiado a mí.

― ¿disculpe señorita? Pero ¿Qué hace en este lugar? — pregunto Lysandro

― Lo mismo digo — conteste dándole la espalda

― Soy un candidato a caballero, para mí es normal, pero nunca había visto a una señorita por estos rumbos — Lysandro comenzó a acercarse mas

― No te acerques — grite

― ¿Por qué? — pregunto

― No conozco tus intenciones, te pido de favor regreses de donde viniste — le dije

― Está bien me iré

En cuanto Lysandro dijo esas palabras me levante del lugar donde me encontraba y de reojo pude ver como cumplía lo dicho pero en ese momento una sombra negra salió del pequeño lago con intenciones de atacarme, la esquive pero caí al suelo, entonces Lysandro llego y con su espada daño a la oscuridad pero solo fue un poco, y una pelea comenzó, tenía que salir de ahí para poder ayudarlo o buscar algo cerca pero al parecer apareció otra sombra negra que intento agarrarme pero la detuve con una patada, Salí corriendo de ese lugar dejando solo a Lysandro pero una de las sombras me seguía aun así me las arregle para esconderme y utilizar el poder del collar transformándome en hombre e invocando una espada y regrese con Lysandro perdiendo de vista la sombra anterior.

Lysandro

Nunca había peleado con la oscuridad, esta es muy ágil y un poco difícil ya que es difícil verla en la noche además de que se mueve bastante rápido pero lo que más me preocupa es la señorita, tengo que derrotar rápido a esta oscuridad que por un descuido hirió mi brazo debilitándome el movimiento pero en ese momento el joven Alan apareció ayudándome con esa sombra que atravesó con la espada pero a esta no le causo ningún daño.

Isabel

Llegue a tiempo para ayudar a Lysandro pero no pude derrotar a la sombra oscura ya que ellas son fuertes en la noche débiles en el día, es más fácil vencerlas cuando eres un caballero o el guardián de la sala de ceremonia ya que su espada recibe el poder de la luz en cambio con una espada normal es más difícil pero no imposible. Lysandro y yo comenzamos a pelear al final le ganamos pero confirme lo peor la oscuridad era más fuerte que la última vez que la vi.

― Joven Alan se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es salir del campamento — dijo Lysandro molesto mientras se sentaba a descansar

― Lo siento mucho — conteste

― Sé que es bueno pero, no puede salir simplemente de esta manera — contesto Lysandro un poco más calmado — espero tenga una buena excusa y una explicación sobre la espada que posee

― Claro que la tengo — pensaba a mil por hora para encontrar una excusa — no podía dormir y Salí de mi tienda, me di cuenta que alguien se encontraba entre los árboles, pensé que sería alguien de los seleccionados, por lo que fui para asegurarme pero me di cuenta que era una chica, que al verme comenzó a huir, la seguí y me perdí, después de eso pasando ya algún tiempo la volví encontrar y me dijo que usted necesitaba ayuda y me dio esta espada, que no sé de donde la saco.

― ¿puedo confiar en su palabra? — lysandro me miraba fijamente

― Si — dije haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos sin que sospechara de mi

― Bien, le creo joven Alan, ahora hay que volver

Ahora tenía un problema mis vendas y peluca se encontraban escondidas y necesitaba recuperarlas y además de que Lysandro se encontraba herido de su brazo

― Creo que hay un problema — dijo Lysandro

― ¿Cuál? — pregunte

― Creo que no debemos contarle esto a mi hermano ni a Castiel

― ¿Por qué? — pregunte

― Por tu irresponsabilidad te darán un castigo que lo más seguro será no ir mañana a la selección — Lysandro suspiro — si mereces un castigo pero solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad — Lysandro me miraba con una gran intensidad que me dejaba claro sus palabras

― ¿quieres decir que no podemos llegar con tu herida?

― Exacto, no es muy grave pero se darán cuenta si voy

― Tengo una idea — dije sabiendo que hacer —buscare a esa chica, de seguro no está lejos pueda ayudarnos — Salí corriendo sin darle oportunidad a Lysandro de hablar

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente me escondí y volví a ser yo misma, ahora me dirigí con Lysandro

Lysandro

No entiendo por qué buscar a esa señorita, ¿Cómo saber si es confiable?, es muy extraño que una señorita este sola en este bosque, de repente ella salió hablándome, dándome cuenta que pensaba en voz alta

― ¿en ese caso, porque me hablaste? — dijo la damita saliendo entre los arboles pero su rostro cubierto con un lindo antifaz negro

― Le hable, pero tenía precaución

― No lo creo — ya conocía bien a Lysandro y el no duda de nadie hasta conocerlo o conocerla

― ¿Por qué esta tan segura?

― Veo en tus ojos que no es así — la damita se acercó a mí hasta hincarse quedando frente a mí

― ¿Qué piensa hacer? — pregunte

― Tu compañero ahora me busca, pero no me encontrara, solo a él puede contarle de mi

― Eso no responde a mí pregunta

― Dame tu brazo — le di mi brazo a la dama, después tomo un collar que coloco en mi herida, de este salió una luz y de repente estaba curado — no digas nada de esto

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

― Es un secreto, no digas nada de esto solo a tu compañero — la dama se puso de pie y tomo la espada que tenía el joven Alan — le dices a tu compañero solo le preste la espada — la dama estaba a punto de correr nuevamente

― Espere, ¿puedo saber su nombre?

― Isabel

Isabel

Tenía mis dudas si decirle o no mi nombre, pero al final simplemente salió, tome la espada y me fui corriendo pero antes me pare un momento, donde se encontraban mis vendas y peluca que recogí simulando que se me caía la espada ya que Lysandro aún me veía y en cuanto obtuve lo que quería le dije "ten más cuidado" y desaparecí de su vista. Una vez escondida desaparecí la espada y el antifaz, me coloque mi disfraz y regrese con Lysandro actuando como si no supiera nada

― No encontré a la chica — dije corriendo hacia el

― Ya no es necesario — contesto

― ¿Por qué? — de repente fingí estar impresionada — ¿Qué paso con su herida?

― No estoy seguro, pero aquella dama de cabello negro la curo, y además se llevó la espada que le presto

― Eso es impresionante — conteste — quisiera seguir escuchando pero hay que regresar rápido

― Tienes razón, por cierto joven Alan no cuente nada de esto

Regresamos al campamento, Lysandro le dijo a Ken que no digiera nada sobre la salida nocturna mi tanto como la de Lysandro, después de eso regrese a mi tienda justo cuando Leigh salió para sustituir a Lysandro con la vigilancia, esta vez tuve suerte pero tengo que ser más cuidadosa si no quiero que me descubran. La mañana llego rápidamente y con ello un nuevo viaje hacia el castillo del oeste el cual será la última selección de caballeros y donde veré a Armin y Alexy.


End file.
